La Melancolía de Pride
by BIAK
Summary: /FINALIZADO/-Ed!Pride centric-. Cabellos rubios y ojos color oro. El mundo era visto por aquellas orbes tan vacías, ahogado en la tristeza de no saber quien es... sin recuerdos y sin alma, no tenía nada ni a nadie; él estaba completamente solo.
1. Taquicardia

**_Holis! n.n como verán aquí les traigo un nuevo fic hecho para Retos a la Carta _****_y por supuesto, siendo este el primer reto que tomo tenía que ser de algo muy, muy especial para mí: Ed!Pride (o Pridecito de BBI  que suena más kawaiii XDDDD) _**

**_En este fanfic no hay ningún paring T.T solo es "Pride y su mundo" (Eso sonó tonto...) Centrado en Ed!Pride, con apariciones esporádicas de otros personajes de FMA _**

**_... y mejor ni pregunten por el título n/n  no se me ocurría nada mejor... y... al paso al que iba, jamás subiría el fic _**

**** 

**_†††††_**

**_Taquicardia _**

Convaleciente yacía él sobre el lecho de la apacible noche pasando a través de la ventana, que iluminaba con la tenue luz de luna aquella habitación a oscuras; donde sumido en tormentosos pesares descansaba acostado en aquella cama, cuyas sábanas blancas, ahora teñidas de un rojo carmín en aquellas áreas cercanas a su boca, desde donde un hilillo semejante a la sangre bajaba por su mentón, gemía dolorosa y tormentosamente él: un ser de aspecto angelical, al menos, eso hubiese pensado todo aquel que notase los finos rasgos de su rostro_._

Cabellos dorados que se apegaban a sus hombros sensualmente con el sudor de su cuerpo, lo que le otorgaba un fuerte poder de atracción para cualquier ser humano que fijara su vista en aquel que sufría agonizante bajo aquellas sábanas que de vez en cuando dejaban al descubierto parte de su cuerpo en los momentos de convulsiones, en las cuales entreabría sus ojos, mostrando la belleza y perfección de dos orbes doradas: oro, igual que los cabellos desordenados locamente por sus hombros; curioso era el notar—y extrañamente así lo era—que lo más extravagante de esas orbes no fuesen su color: si no la carencia de un brillo en estos, que los dejaba completamente vacíos… 

En uno de sus tantos ya arrebatos de dolor, mientras gemía, la blanca sábana humedecida por su sudor cedió: dejando a la vista su perfecta desnudez, que era—entre muchos de los atributos físicos de los que era él dotado—la más hermosa obra de arte impresa en su piel: Rojos tatuajes presentes en cada rincón de su cuerpo adornaban la tez pálida como el mármol que ahora en su pesar era enrojecida en la fiebre que le acongojaba. Guío ambos brazos hacia su cabeza, donde imágenes, memorias y recuerdos pasaban en un ir y venir tan fugaz; incomprensibles incluso para él mismo. Su corazón latía fuertemente ante aquella presión, ahogándole de un tormentoso dolor en más de una ocasión desde que él recordase hasta ese entonces: gritó en su delirio, mas como siempre nadie vino en su socorro. Sus latidos aumentaban cada vez más a medida que aquellas imágenes brotaban con mayor fuerza dentro de sus recuerdos; volvió a llevar sus manos a su cabeza, dejando ver en esta ocasión un símbolo prohibido en su hombro: El Uroboros. 

Cuando llegó incluso a creer que su corazón llegaría a estallar de tanto dolor, y cuando pensó que de esa manera sería, abrió su boca forzadamente al sentir algunos dedos intrusos sumergirse en ella imprudentemente: en estos traía lo que él creyó parecer un puñado de piedras rojizas como la sangre; como si le obligase a tragar "eso" que él creía no podría comer, el impulso de esa mano presionó más fuerte, forzándole a tragar aquella sustancia sólida que de inmediato le pareció el más exquisito manjar que en su vida hubiese probado—si quizás tres días era considerado una cantidad decente--. Pronto sintió que aquellos dolores que le aquejaban comenzaban a esfumarse; y aquel corazón que juró en unos instantes antes explotaría de dolor latía normalmente ahora; Minutos después, había caído bajo la magia de Morfeo, escuchando—levemente—las voces a su alrededor

-¿Cómo sigue?—una voz grave, causante de un extraño escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo ahora calmado se había dirigido hacia aquel que le había dado de comer minutos antes

-Sigue recordado…--contestó con voz cabreada el que segundos antes había acallado su dolor, sentado a su lado corría algunos mechones dorados que cubrían su rostro: el rubio entreabrió los ojos, viendo a un joven de cabello largo y verdoso, cuyos ojos violáceos lanzaban disimuladamente miradas de odio hacia él--… y a veces dice cosas estúpidas

El hombre vestido de blanco, parado a un costado de la cama viendo al nuevo homúnculo descansar se mantuvo callado unos instantes. El de ojos dorados observó levemente algunas facciones de su cara, que en aquellos momentos no asimiló con él: Aún no sabía cuan parecidos eran al jamás haberse mirado ante un espejo que así lo revelase.

-Solo dale más Piedra Roja…--dijo después de un silencio--… Pronto comenzará a olvidar aquellos recuerdos tormentosos: Solo entonces surgirá Pride, si… ese será su nombre—pasó una mano por la mejilla del que yacía semi-inconsciente--… su vida no podía haber acabado así. Pride: serás el homúnculo perfecto—le oyó decir. El hombre vestido de blanco se giró, dejando a cargo al de ojos violáceos del cuidado de él, y posteriormente abandonó aquel oscuro cuarto

El de cabello verdoso no tuvo otra opción que seguir alimentando al nuevo, por más que aquella tarea no le agradase en absoluto. Pride sentía su odio cada vez que le daba de comer, sin importarle a este si él se atragantaba o si tragaba bien. Una vez que la bolsa de Piedras Rojas se hubo acabado se levantó de su lado, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada de odio; pronto sus pasos se oyeron totalmente distantes de sus cercanías 

Pride soñó—por primera vez en su existencia—con aquellas personas que efímeramente veía en sus recuerdos: Una vos que le llamaba "hermano" cálidamente y a la vez le mostraba una mirada dulce en sus ojos gris-verdosos; los ojos azules de una chica de sonrisa apacible y cuyo cariño afectuoso sintió a través de ellos… incluso soñó—aunque no muy agradablemente—con el cabello negro que se mecía presumidamente con el tacto de su mano en este, abriendo luego sus ojos negros con una llama intensa en ellos . 

…Y su corazón entonces latió por primera vez de felicidad.

_**†††††**_

**** 

_**Espero que les ayuda gustado n.n. Este fic lo actualizaré con mayor regularidad que mis otros fics porque quiero avanzar rápido con la tablita.**_

_**Y si: Este cap estuvo raro... pero es el que más me costó pensar debido al tema centrado, por lo que opté por la difícil y decidí empezar con este tema primero, ya que los demás los tengo más o menos pensados... **_

_**Muchos besos, gracias por leer y...**_

_**Comenten plis ;)** _


	2. Silencio

_**Holis!! Lamento la demora... solo que la maldita escuela no me deja vivir en paz T.T **_

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus bellos comentarios n.n me gustaría mantener ese número de coments por cap, pues lo reviews siempre son útiles para la motivación cuando mi muso se va XDDDDD**_

_**Sin más que decir, les dejo este nuevo cap**_

* * *

**2. —Silencio **

El dolor parecía no quería irse y dejarlo en paz; se mantenía constante y persistentemente dentro de su cabeza, rebotando de un lado a otro dentro de su cráneo, de una manera tan dolorosa; su cerebro comenzaba—o al menos, intentaba—a asimilar todo lo ocurrido en la últimas horas vividas, no obstante, aquel dolor que emergía cada vez con más fuerza dentro de su ser le impedía entenderlo todo. Por más que el joven peliverde viniese todos los días a silenciar aquel tormento diario, que resurgía apenas sus ojos veían el primer resplandor de luz, después de sueños llenos de imágenes incomprensibles que seguramente habían pertenecido a la vida de quien él procedió; ese muchacho que venía a diario, siguiendo la misma rutina de siempre: darle de comer aquellas piedras rojizas que le daba a probar poco importándole si deseaba o no tragarlas, él solo hacía su trabajo; no se hacía problema si él convulsionaba al tragar, simplemente sujetaba con una mano su cabeza y con la otra, de daba de comer forzadamente …y el de ojos dorados sabía ya que si se oponía, le iría mal…

-¡Ah…!—exclamó, mientras la piedra era metida a su boca bruscamente

-No te quejes—le reprochaba el de ojos violáceos.--¿O acaso prefieres seguir agonizando?—rió burlescamente, soltando su cabeza del agarre de su mano sin delicadeza alguna, dejándolo nuevamente en la cama, gimiendo tras haber sentir un gran pedazo de piedra atorado en su boca—Estúpido… --lo miró despectivo: aún no lo perdonaba por parecerse tanto a aquel que había odiado

-¿No te había dicho ya, Envy…?—la voz le sonó conocida, tanto, que el de cabellos verdes hizo durante unos pocos segundos, una mueca de dolor. El ojimiel entre-abrió los ojos en ese momento, contemplando la expresión de terror del joven de cabellos verdes--¿… que dejarás de culpar a Pride?

Envy lo miró con furia, primero a él y luego a Padre, quien se mostraba imponente de pié frente a él, recriminándole sus actos con esos ojos, del mismo color que los de aquel que descansaba su lado

-¡Pero es que él…!

-¡Pero nada!—alzó más la voz el hombre de blanco, con una mirada aterradora en los ojos—Envy, compórtate o me veré obligado a castigarte.

Cabreado, Envy se levantó de la cama donde el rubio yacía, ya más calmado, pero aún sin entender todo lo que ocurría en aquella habitación, nuevamente a oscuras, como la primera vez que abrió sus ojos, aún ciego al mundo del que ahora era parte. El de ojos violáceos siempre se giraba a verlo antes de irse, susurrando unas palabras o frases que sus oídos no podían percibir a la distancia

"Maldito…" Era la palabra que sus ojos le transmitían al mirarle fijamente, por más de un segundo antes de abandonar la habitación como siempre hacía tras haber cumplido con su obligación.

Padre lo vio marcharse. Suspiró, y a la vez negó con la cabeza recordando su actitud.

-Pride…--se acercó al homúnculo, cuyos ojos curiosos y cansados le observaban en el más completo de los silencios, él solo observaba, contemplaba y miraba la escena siguiendo con sus ojos vacíos cada movimiento del hombre y del homúnculo, como si aquello fuese ajeno a su mundo. Padre se quedó a su lado de pié, mirándolo cerrar sus ojos nuevamente--.Mi querido hijo…--con una de sus manos, acarició levemente la mejilla del homúnculo, que nuevamente se había rendido al sueño; aquella fue la primera muestra de cariño que en su vida él había recibido. Y él, como siempre, no dijo nada: limitándose tan solo a relajar su cuerpo ante el llamado del sueño, relajando su mente—ahora despejada de aquellos dolores—y simplemente terminó de parpadear, para cerrar sus ojos definitivamente.

**_††††††_**

Cierto canturreo de un ave volando cerca del marco de la ventana hizo a su conciencia despertar, volviéndose al mundo real, alejado de sus pesadillas, cuya presencia para su asombro, no le había interrumpido en sueños, y le extrañó—aún más que lo anterior—que siquiera le molestaran al despertar.

Alzó su mano ante sus vista clara, mirando cada detalle de esta con minucioso y fino cuidado; primera vez era que podía ver claro, y se sorprendió cuando en aquel despertar había cambiado su forma de ver las cosas de las que estaba rodeado; su cabeza no le dolía y su vista estaba fija en el punto en que miraba, la voces no le llamaban y las imágenes dejaron de brotar de la nada. Maravillado, contempló cada detalle de la palma de su mano, recorriendo con su vista las líneas de está; movió su mano lentamente delante de su rostro, primero lenta y luego más velozmente, y luego la giró y repitió la misma hazaña. Aún más curioso de su cuerpo, levantó la pierna izquierda por sobre las sábanas blancas hacia los aires, levantando su cabeza levemente en el acto y moviéndola hacia un lado, al tiempo en que movía los dedos de su pie y su vista bajaba, deteniéndose en los rojos tatuajes que adornaban su extremidad, marcas que entonces, no le llamaron más la atención que el movimiento que realizaba con su nuevo cuerpo.

Percibiendo esa tenue luz entrenado por el umbral de la ventana, iluminando débilmente la oscuridad inmersa en aquella habitación a oscuras… No le gustaba; él odiaba aquella oscuridad que le impedía ver completamente el cuerpo del que él era dueño; frunció el ceño ¿Nada podía hacer para quitar aquella oscuridad tan incomoda? Miró fijamente la ventana entre cerrada, donde por un pequeño hueco se asomaba un fino rayo de luz. Pride deduzco que si empujaba hacia fuera dejaría a la luz pasar a la habitación; una buena idea que—a él mismo—le impresionó haber pensado

Lentamente, fue quitando las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo de homúnculo recién nacido—que tan solo llevaba cinco días de vida—y fue moviendo sus piernas en dirección al suelo: perdió el equilibrio al bajar de la cama, y habría caído a no ser porque sus manos reaccionaron a tiempo y se apoyaron a los bordes de su lecho durmiente; él aún estaba mareado, y sus piernas aún no se acostumbraban a caminar, si es que en verdad no recordaba como hacerlo tal vez… Cuidadosamente, comenzó a apoyarse de sus pies y sus manos se mantenían sujetas a los extremos de la cama a medida que avanzaba, pues temía caerse si se soltaba. Al notar el frío que dominaba en la habitación fuera de su cama, su piel se heló y dio leves escalofríos, tiritando al principio sus dientes…. Y él con el cuerpo desnudo ¿Cómo no iba a sentir frío? Cogió la sábana de la cama, y con esta se cubrió el cuerpo entero, dejando solamente a la vista la cabeza, el cuello y parte de su pecho. Siguió avanzando hasta la ventana, apoyándose, una vez que la cama ya no alcanza al recorrido, con cualquier mueble de la sala a oscuras, que en aquella oscuridad no podía identificar uno de otros; pues en su mente solo estaba la idea de abrir esa ventana y poder ver el mundo lleno de luz, el cual ansiaba conocer.

Finalmente llegó a la ventana, apoyándose en el marco de esta. No le fue muy difícil quitar aquella madera putrefacta que la cubría para dejar paso a la luz… y cuando así lo hizo, sus ojos—vacíos y sin vida—mostraron levemente la inocencia de un niño que veía el mundo, lleno de dudas y ansioso de respuestas. Deleitado, contempló aquella escena que le transmitían sus ojos: El amanecer.

El sol, que se asomaba a través de las montañas, de colores amarillos y naranjas que lo iluminaban; el cielo, cubierto entre una mezcla del color del sol y varios tonos del azul, donde levemente pequeñas estrellas desaparecían conforme los rayos del sol las alcanzaban. Asombrado, vio el verde prado que estaba en el suelo, las flores y arbustos le adornaban, brillantes en el rocío, que la hacía ver frascas… y Deleitado ante esa imagen, respiró hondo, sintiendo al aroma a nuevo, nuevo como lo verde, nuevo como el amanecer…

… todo para él era nuevo; como aquel amanecer, que parecía recibirle al mundo…

Sus ojos se posaron el un ave que descendió a una rama cerca de su ventana: de canto alegre y plumaje azul, quien movía su cabeza graciosamente al tiempo en que revoloteaba cerca de las hojas. Pride juró que por un instante, que esa ave se giró a verle con sus ojos llenos de ternura, y su canto entonces se volvió triste; ya no era alegre. Quiso estirar su mano para alcanzarle, mas en ese instante, alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación bruscamente, alejando al ave lejos de su alcance, volando lejos afuera, hacia el amanecer.

Envy, al volver su vista hacia la cama y no encontrarlo allí, inspeccionó con la vista la habitación; y al encontrarlo apoyado en el marco de la ventana, semi-desnudo con la sábana caída hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura, no pudo más que sentir vergüenza ajena ante la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Pride.

-Vaya…--el de cabellos verdes giró sus vista hacia un lado, apartándola de aquella imagen que le perturbaba--¿Así que al fin despertaste? ¿Eh?

El de cabellos dorados buscó el rastro del azulejo con su mirada, pero se había marchado tan rápido que no logró ver donde iba. Luego, al escuchar las palabras de aquel que siempre venía exactamente a la misma hora a darle de comer, que en cuya mano aún llevaba esa vieja bolsa de Piedras Rojas, en su mirada aún denotaba el rastro del odio que le profesaba. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo de madera, sin saber como responder.

Ante esto, Envy ser acercó hasta él, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Tomó su rostro del mentón, para hacer que esos ojos vacíos lo miraran fijamente sin apartar su vista de sus propios ojos violáceos al contestarle.

Pero él no dijo absolutamente nada, siquiera se quejó cuando Envy apretó más fuerte el agarre de su mano a su mentón.

-Prefieres el silencio, pequeño—rió burlesco, soltando velozmente su mano de su rostro, como si estuviese asqueado ante el contacto del nuevo—O tal vez no sabes hablar.

Y él no contestó nada, simplemente le observó como lo hacía con cualquier cosa nueva que descubriera. Sus ojos vacíos bajaron desde el cabello verdoso hasta los talones, y luego de estos nuevamente observó hacia arriba, en su rostro; donde detuvo sus mirar para toparse con los ojos rencorosos de Envy.

-Puedes ser realmente odioso—Envy apartó sus vista de los ojos inquisitivos de Pride—Pronto recordarás como hablar…--volvió a mirarle con odio, de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo siempre al terminar una visita a aquella habitación—Entonces dejarás esa mirada de estúpido—dicho esto, se marchó como siempre solía hacerlo. Soltó la bolsa de Piedras Rojas al suelo mientras se acercaba a la puerta: No pensaba darle de comer ahora que él había despertado y por si mismo ya podía hacerlo… y no soportaría seguir viendo por más tiempo aquellos ojos, que parecía recriminarle por el pasado que había habido entre ambos.

Pride observó la bolsa vieja caer al suelo, y luego con un deje de dolor al homúnculo alejarse de él, cerrando la puerta tras si. Sentándose en el suelo, comenzó a devorar aquel exquisito manjar que tanto amaba, que acallaba su dolor, pero que a la vez, le hacía sentirse más solo que nunca: sin recuerdos que le ayudasen a entender el rompecabezas de su vida, ya sin las voces que en su mente oía, dejándolo en la más completa incertidumbre de su vida; solo con aquella voz en su cabeza, repleta de dudas y sin saber como expresarlas al mundo que le rodeaba.

… Él solo quería escapar de ese cruel silencio…

* * *

**Rizita-chan:** Gracias amiga por pasarte a leer esta historia, ¡¡Animo!! seguro que después te irá mejor... y no importa si te demoras mucho en tus historias, yo en las mías tardo siglos en actualzar, pero bueee: la cosa es ponerle empeño n.n una vez más, Gracias amiga por leerme

**haneko-chan:** Seguro que después de leer este 2º cap, habrás cambiado de idea T.T en verdad lo siento, pero no ando muy inspirada que digamos... Oh!!, Si!! pobre Pride T.T él siempre sufre --también llora-- besos!! y gracias por comentar n.n

**Linz Hidaka:** Si: hay muy pocos fics dedicados a este personaje tan lindo... y los que hay, siempre lo emparejan -cofcomoyoymimaníaporelpridewincof-- Así que cobré animos y decidí hacer este fanfics dedicado a él, mi personaje favorito. Gracias por comentar

**x Souseiseki x:** Mamiiiiiiiii, lo leíste!! --suelta lagrimilla--T.T que bueno que te haya gustado mi summary (Más improvisado no podía quedar XD) Oh, pues... sobre un paring yaoi... tendría que pensarlo (pero no en este fic u.ú) --Baila de cabeza XDDDDDDDDD-- Te quiero, mami linda n.n

**VeroNeko:** Espero que aún piense que es interesante tras este 2º cap. Besos y cuidate!!

**Nebyura:** Siiii!! yo amo a Ed!Pride como no te imaginas; de hecho, es mi personaje favorito de animé (Bueeeno, si fuera del animé no puedo imaginarme amarlo más u.ú) Besos y cuidate!!

**Bueno, gracias a todas por sus bellos comentarios, son de verdad muy motivantes**

**besos y los quiero!! n.n**


	3. Desconocido

**_Holis!! Bueno, aquí les dejo otro cap del fic n.n _**

**_Nota 1: Definitivamente no va a haber ningúna paraja para Pride en él fic, así que no se preocupen n.n ( Aunque no tengo problemas en crear un fic aparte con una parjita para Pride, jijiji) _**

**_Nota 2: Probablemente, este cap parezaca raro, pero es que está estrechamente realcionado con el siguiente (dentro de poco lo subo n.n)_**

_**Quiero captar desde la inocencia del niño Pride, hasta la frialdad de sus orbes vacías cuando joven**_

* * *

**3. —****Desconocido**

No pasó siquiera una semana, para cuando él había aprendido—o recordado quizás—a hablar; no obstante, aquello no fue lo que más le sorprendió a Padre de su nuevo hijo: Pride tenía el constante deseo de descubrir el mundo que le rodeaba: adoraba ver, oler, oír e incluso percibir cada cosa que tuviese en frente o en sus manos, desde el plato de comida que Envy le llevaba a su habitación cada mañana, hasta incluso observar a Padre detenidamente cuando él le mandaba a llamar ante su presencia.

Todo se remontaba a aquella mañana de la segunda semana de vida del homúnculo

**††††**

Pride tenía un descontrolado deseo de saber, conocer y analizar el mundo; por eso Padre jamás dudó que apenas comenzara a balbucear sus primeras palabras, tuviese ansias de más, cada vez más conocimientos que llenasen su mente ante cada pregunta que de esta surgiera: preguntaba y cuestionaba los "¿Por qué?" de cada cosa que viera… o simplemente para entender las conversaciones que Padre y su hermano Envy sostenían cuando él descansaba recostado bajo la cama, cubierto por las sábanas blancas que le prestaban abrigo en las noches frías que por aquel tiempo había; y a pesar de que los homúnculos no enfermaban, si que sentían el frío, aunque este de por sí daño no les hacía en absoluto… Esa era una buena pregunta para hacerle a Envy la próxima vez que viniera a darle de comer—Pensaba Pride—preguntarle "¿Por qué los homúnculos no enferman?"Seguro que él si lo sabía, a fin de cuentas él era el más viejo de todos los que vivían en aquel lugar, exceptuando a Padre, claro está.

Pero todo esto, a Envy no le hacía ninguna gracia: Tener a ese pequeño—como su antecesor para su desgracia—homúnculo tras de él día y noche para preguntarle a cada instante: ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿Por qué Padre no viene a verme? ¿Por qué la comida sabe tan mal? ¿Por qué ya no me das esa piedra roja? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!?... ¡Ese maldito nuevo lo volvería loco! Sus ojos tan inocentes, y su cabeza que se inclinaba levemente hacia un lado mientras le hacía una pregunta, colocando luego su dedo índice en su labios al terminar de formular su "absurda y patética pregunta" como llamaba el de cabellos verdes a cada cosa que él le preguntara. Lo que más detestaba de no poder golpearlo o matarlo a puñetazos era—a parte de que no moriría—que Padre le castigaría severamente cuando se enterase de lo que le había hecho a ese nuevo… pero a pesar de todo, a veces pensaba correr el riesgo de cumplir aquella penitencia a tener que seguir oyendo esa voz tan… tan… ¡Odiosa! Decirle otro "¿Por qué?"

Como cada mañana, al salir el sol, el pequeño homúnculo estaba sentado ya en su cama, contemplando aquel amanecer que tanto adoraba él ver al despertar, pues siempre tenía esa sensación cálida y confortante cuando veía al sol asomarse cada mañana de entre las montañas. En su mano, sostenía una especie de bolsa vacía, la misma en la cual antes, su hermano mayor solía echar las Piedras Rojas para traerle hasta allí y darle de comer; desde que la había soltado al suelo aquella vez que le vio despierto contemplado como hoy el amanecer, apoyado en el marco de la ventana, el de cabellos verdosos, que respondía al nombre de Envy no había vuelto por la bolsa, siquiera le daba ya aquel tan preciado manjar que le liberaba de aquellos dolores que aún—aunque vanamente—le molestaban en sus sueños. Pride creía que la razón de aquello se debía a que ya no tenía esa bolsa vieja y remendada que él sostenía entre sus manos, y por ello no podía guardar las piedras para traerle; tal vez creía que la había perdido, sin recordar que aquella mañana la había dejado caer—por accidente probablemente—al suelo de la habitación… y este día, cuando él le entregara la bolsa, todo volvería a ser como antes

"¿Por qué?" se preguntó a si mismo, en el instante en que miraba la bolsa entre sus manos "¿Por qué me miró así?" le extrañó, recordando la mirada de asqueo de su hermano, el mismo día en que dejó caer el objeto de entre sus manos. Desde aquel día, Envy llegaba a su habitación, con expresión de nada en el rostro: dejándole aquel plato de comida "humana" como él decía, para que de esa forma su cuerpo de homúnculo se acostumbrara al alimento humano, que debería comer en el caso de que sea necesario en alguna misión que se le sería asignada apenas estuviese apto. Usualmente, Envy siempre le miraba antes de irse con odio saliendo de sus ojos hacia él, murmurando palabras que a veces sus oídos no podían percibir "Maldito" leyó una vez en sus labios mientras agonizaba, pero no estaba seguro de que así en verdad fuese, o tal vez solo resultara producto de su imaginación en aquel entonces, perturbada. Desde que despertó, nunca más fue así… no era que extrañase el odio de su hermano mayor, sino el hecho de no saber que era lo que sentía en realidad el de cabellos verdes… Tal vez en verdad lo odiaba, o tal vez era parte de sus errados pensamientos…

Entonces, la puerta abierta bruscamente como era de costumbre a esa hora, le hizo volver al presente. Envy lo miró molesto, al verle despierto sentado sobre la cama ya vestido—agradeciendo que ya hubiese aprendido la importancia de traer ropa puesta—viéndole con esos ojos inocentes, curiosos y fijos en cada movimiento que él hacía desde que entraba a esa habitación… odiaba esa mirada, odiaba esos ojos color miel con que lo miraba, odiaba ese cuerpo que llevaba, ¡odiaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con él! En aquellos momentos, era cuando deseaba golpearlo, azotarlo contra la pared hasta que le suplicase piedad, y él estaría entonces lleno de placer al verle llorar y sufrir de tanto dolor, mientras él reiría como un loco… tal como le gustaba hacerlo con Edward Elric… y quizás esa era la principal razón de su odio hacia Pride: que gracias a la muerte del primero, él hubiese sido el resultado de aquella fallida transmutación que Padre había hecho. Obviamente, solo podía limitarse a tener aquellos pensamientos sádicos cuando lo veía, pues nada podía hacer en contra de las órdenes de Padre.

-Buenos días, Hermano—le dijo, en su habitual tono inocente que el de cabellos verdes tanto odiaba; sonriendo y cortés

-Ya te dije que no me dijeras "Hermano", Enano—Envy cerró sus ojos, apretando sus manos como puño y mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentando que las ganas de torturarlo no lo superasen

-Lo siento, lo olvidé—se excusó el de cabellos dorados, bajando la mirada, topándose con sus muslos al bajar, mientras sus manos jugaban una contra la otra lentamente, sin saber que decir--¿Cómo despertaste?

"Otra pregunta tonta" suspiró Envy, negando con la cabeza ante las palabras del menor

-Yo no duermo—le contestó—Aquí solo tú tienes ese vicio de dormir

Pride volvió a bajar la mirada, esta vez, avergonzado antes sus "absurdas preguntas" Pero es que en verdad, simplemente no sabía que decir: La presencia de Envy le perturbaba de cierta forma, no sabía como ni él por qué, simplemente le daba una sensación extraña, desconocida hasta el momento para él.

-…--Contestó el de las orbes doradas, simplemente suspirando

-Guarda esas cortesías para la tarde, cuando Padre te llame para verte—le anunció, viendo, un poco asombrado, el brillo en los ojos con que Pride lo miró en aquel instante: Ese nuevo definitivamente le daba miedo

-¿En verdad Padre desea verme?—preguntó, esperanzado—Ya casi ni le recuerdo desde la ultima vez que vino…

-Si, quiere verte…--contestó cabreado el mayor, asombrado de lo ingenuo que podía ser aquel homúnculo al alegrarse de que Padre quisiera verle: si supiese la razón del por qué lo mandaba a llamar, no estaría tan entusiasmado como lo estaba en aquellos instantes—y tenía que admitir que le agradaba verlo sonreír ahora de esa manera, para luego deleitarse después al verle sufrir--.

Obviamente, como" buen" hermano que era Envy, no le advertiría a Pride de nada

-Por cierto…--El de cabellos rubios y mirada inocente, corrió algunas almohadas de encima de su cama, para sacar entre ellas, la bolsa vieja y remendada que solía traer Envy—Esto es… te pertenece—dijo, más decidido en sus palabras

Al ver lo que el pequeño le mostraba entre sus manos, el mayor no pudo evitar que una sonora carcajada se apoderara de él, ante la imagen de la bolsa elevada al aire por la mano de Pride que la sujetaba. Extrañado, el de ojos dorados movió la cabeza, como cada vez que hacía una pregunta

-¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer con eso?—le habló burlesco, mientras intentaba contener aquella risotada que le había dominado

-Pues, es tuya…. Se te cayó la otra vez que viniste…--repitió Pride, esta ve con mirada de nada, cosa que Envy por unos instantes, le provocó una sensación de miedo al contemplar las orbes vacías esta vez sin ningún brillo, con una mirada de "nada" tal como la palabra lo indicaba

Pero nuevamente, se echó a reír

-Si serás ingenuo… --Envy se llevó, con burla, una mano a la cara—Yo la tiré al suelo In-ten-cio-nal-men-te—dijo lento, burlándose del menor y pretendiendo que de esa forma, le quedara totalmente claro

Pride volvió a bajar la mirada, desorientado… Quería hacer las cosas bien, pero él se había reído en su cara de sus buenas intenciones ¿Qué era lo correcto entonces? ¿Cómo saber cuando se hacía lo correcto? ¿Qué es "algo correcto"? No lo sabía; no tenía idea y prefería mejor cambiar el tema… si realmente eso era "Entablar un conversación" con Envy, prefería no intentarlo nunca más. Quizás con Padre fuera diferente, con él si podría "Entablar una conversación" decente y educadamente, tal como el libro de los "buenos modales" le indicaba—Vaya a saber alguien como ese libro llegó a sus manos—y probablemente, lo sacaría de esa habitación tan horrenda que era su presión, y por sus buenos modales esperaba ganar su libertad.

-Toma, tu comida—le acercó el plato de alimentos que minutos antes había dejado en el suelo para poder así reírse de él con total libertad ¡oh! ¡Como había gozado esa mañana!—Y recuerda: en la tarde vendré por ti para llevarte ante Padre—Al ver nuevamente los ojos vacíos iluminados por la esperanza de Pride, no pudo estar más ansioso de que la mañana pasase rápido para que de una vez fuera el tan ansiado encuentro entre "Padre e Hijo" Si se había reído tanto en aquella plática ¡¿Cuánto más se iba a reír al ver los sueños destrozados de ese nuevo homúnculo?! Y ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas… realmente, esperaba que la mañana pasase rápido…

Pride solamente le agradeció, asintiendo con la cabeza, para luego comenzar a alimentarse serena y calmadamente, aunque por dentro moría de ansias por encontrarse con Padre y charlar con él… y si él hubiese sabido realmente la razón del porqué Padre le había mandado a llamar, quizás, esos ojos hace muchos minutos atrás hubiesen perdido ese brillo de esperanza latente en su mirar.

Envy retrocedió un poco para contemplarlo esperanzado por última vez: ciertamente, sería una imagen que no se vería más en aquel rostro tan conocido para él: Aunque de cierta forma, no sabía realmente si estar alegro o no al saber que esos ojos pronto perderían el brillo que alegraba a aquellas orbes vacías… Edward Elric tenía un brillo similar en sus ojos si mal no recordaba, y todo por aquel deseo de recuperar algo que había perdido ¿Pride también había perdido algo, entonces? Algo que desease recuperar ¿Qué sería? Tal vez, la conciencia del alquimista enano seguía aún en Pride y toda esa inocencia e ingenuidad él la estaba fingiendo para infiltrarse entre ellos ¿Cómo saberlo? Lo dudaba, ciertamente: era imposible que el enano de acero hubiese sobrevivido a tal explosión en la que había muerto supuestamente… Tal vez todos esos pensamientos sobre Edward Elric y si su conciencia había sobrevivido en el subconsciente de Pride eran solo parte de su mente, que aún no aceptaba que ya no tendría a ese rubio enano para jugar nunca vez más…

Y eso, de cierta forma, sería algo que iba a extrañar por el resto de su existencia…

Pride solo seguía alimentándose, sin saber el horrible destino que la suerte le tenía deparado, ingenuo ante la vida, pues todo le era lejano, ajeno… y desconocido.

* * *

**Leiram:** Pues... creo que si XD, creo que si hubo algo de eso...

Tierno? tal vez, no lo sé... creo que el gesto de Padre fue algo fraternal (Creo que me salió algo Parental XDDDDD). Gracias por comentar

**Nebyura:** Pride es como un pequeño niño con ansias de descubrir lo que le rodea n.n y si, Envy debería ser un mejor hermano mayor para Pride (Se imagina a Pride diciendole "Nii-san" a Envy) Debería Envy darle el ejemplo. Gracias por comentar

**x Souseiseki x:** Esa es la idea, querida madre u.ú (Ya te aclaré por msn que no habrá Pridewin en el fic) Y bueno.. si imito tu "estupidez" es por... porque soy tu hija!! XDDDDD. Dame el ejemplo pues, Madre XDDDD. Gracias por el coment

**haneko-chan:** Hay si!! Pride es un ternurita andante /cute/ Nee, es que ví unas imagenes de él tan tiernishis que quise poner en el fic esa faceta suya n.n No te preocupes, no habrá nada raro entre esos dos... Y me agradan los coments largos n.n así también como los cortos, pero mientras más largos más gratificantes son. Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado. Gracias por comentar

**VeroNeko:** Que bueno que te haya gustado. Y... pues no: Envy/Pride no habrás (Aunque no tengo problema en que si, así lo desean los lectores, en hacer un fic aparte con esa pareja) Gracias por comentar

**_Muchas gracias a todos los lectores del fic n.n Y sobre todo a aquellos que dejan un lindo review para animarme_**


	4. Angustia

**Hi!! recibe tomatazos Sorry por la demora, no creí que me demoraría tanto en actualizar mejor no dice cuando va a ser la próxima, porque nunca le salen como quiere XD Pero lo hice más largo, ¿cuenta? T.T **

**Envy, yo que tú no jugaría así con Pride o.O, creo que pronto te vas a arrepentir**

* * *

**

* * *

**

4. —Angustia

Observó al sol comenzando a elevarse más alto en el cielo. A su parecer, él creía que iba lento, mucho más que los otros días. Sin saberlo, aquella vez Pride comprendió por primera vez lo que era esperar algo ansiosamente: cuando las personas desean que algo llegue y justo ese día, el tiempo que alguna vez les pareció que volaba se hacía lento. Ansioso, se pasó dos horas aproximadamente pegado en la ventana, con los ojos atentos a los movimientos del astro y luego sin saber la razón, sintió que sus ojos le dolían, apartando la vista del cristal unos segundos para restregarse los ojos con las manos, pero aún así seguían doliéndole; y se dio cuenta de que su vista se había tornado borrosa, pues no recordaba aquella mancha de colores confusos entrometiéndose en todo lo que él viera.

Sin más, se dio cuenta de que mirar al sol directamente no era una buena idea para pasar el rato mientras esperaba al medio día llegar. Sus ojos se posaron luego de recuperar la vista, hacia el reloj en frente él: La manillas le indicaron que aún no era medio día, tan solo las 10:30… aún le quedaba mucho por esperar.

Nuevamente, se echó sobre la cama y cubrió su rostro con las almohadas, creyendo que si dormía un poco haría que el tiempo avanzara más rápido; y nada: Por más blanda que haya sido su dulce cama y por más que buscara una posición adecuada para concebir el sueño, no lo logro… Las ansias por hablar con Padre eran tales que le impedía descansar en paz. De espalda a la cama, observó el viejo techo desarreglado del lugar, que pareciera que en cualquier minuto se echaría encima de él. Observó detenidamente cada agujero que sabía más tarde se convertirían en goteras para la temporada de lluvias ¡Eso era! Lo tenía: Si contaba cuanto aguajeros había sobre su cabeza ocuparía su tiempo en algo… y al ser tantos, tendría mucho que hacer de allí a las próximos horas antes de la llegada del medio día… y ni cuenta se daría que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho…--contaba él, al principio, solo de vista, pero luego de unos momentos tuvo que guiarse por su dedo índice para llevar bien la cuenta. Luego de media hora, ya había perdido la cantidad que tenía, y tuvo que comenzar otra vez de nuevo--. Doce, trece, catorce, quince, dieciséis, diecisiete…--No sabía, pero ya había aprendido a contar perfectamente, y ni cuenta se había dado el de orbes color miel, pues estaba tan empeñado en pasar el tiempo que nada más que las manillas del reloj en el número doce y el sol en todo su esplendor en el cielo le importaban.—Como se me pudo ocurrir idea tan absurda—se dijo, rindiéndose ante la fuerza de los numerosos agujeros del techo, que le terminaron por colmar su paciencia. Giró su rostro hacia la derecha, donde él reloj parecía encararle su impaciencia: Las once del día.; aún faltaba una hora para ver a Padre y no se le ocurría de que forma usar su tiempo antes de caer en la desesperación de no poder aguantar las ganas de ver a su superior.

Con sus ojitos algo angustiados, sin saber que hacer, miró hacia su derecha nuevamente, intentando que su mirada no se topara con ese reloj que parecía odiarlo. A una esquina de la sala, estaba el estante de libros de donde había cogido el tomo de los "Buenos Modales" con el cual se había desvelado la noche anterior y cuyo contenido intentó aplicar en su hermano Mayor… y lo resultante de esa conversación no era lo que él esperaba descubrir.

Al lado de la estantería, en medio de esta y él reloj, había un armario viejo y en condiciones lamentables como todo lo que había a su alrededor. Para Pride ese armario no despertaba mucho interés en él, pues lo único que había dentro de ese era la ropa que usaba—algo que Envy se había encargado de explicarle poco después de que despertó—y fuera de eso no le llamaba más la atención que los otros objetos de esa, su prisión. Pero tanto era su aburrimiento que decidió acercarse hasta él, analizarlo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía; de una manera era cierto: nunca se había dado el tiempo para siquiera tocar aquel viejo armario… y que recordase tampoco lo había abierto antes. Solo una vez, si… cuando Envy llegó y le entregó las ropas que actualmente usaba—y que extrañamente eran muy similares a las de él—pero fue tan rápida esa visita, que apenas pudo fijarse en el interior de aquella estructura de madera. Cuidadosamente acercó sus manos hacia los borde que tenían rastros de haber sido barnizados hace años atrás, muchos años para ser exactos. Su mano fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a la manecilla para abrirlo; quitó su mano de allí y se la llevó a la boca pensativo ¿Lo abría? Se preguntaba a si mismo, esperando que su mente pronto asimilara la idea… Envy nunca le había prohibido tocarla, pero tampoco le había dicho que lo hiciera, solamente le dijo aquella vez:

-No hay nada interesante allí dentro: así que aléjate de él y ni lo abras ¿entendido?—recordó el homúnculo, sintiendo como cada una de esas palabras volvía a su mente con el tono malévolo de su hermano Envy, como si aún se lo repitiera en su cabeza

Pero el de cabellos verdes debió recordar cuan entrometido y curioso era ese nuevo, porque a penas Pride recordó sus palabras "No hay nada interesante allí dentro" No hizo más que despertar la motivación dormida del muchacho por descubrir; queriendo comprobar con sus propios ojos si las palabras dichas por el mayor eran ciertas o no, si realmente lo que había allá dentro era algo "aburrido" como trató de advertirle Envy. Una cosa que le hizo reflexionar aún más es que si, era un armario viejo y "aburrido" ¿Por qué se había empeñado tanto en decirle con indirectas que no entrara? ¿Acaso allí dentro había algo que Padre no quisiera ver?

Antes de seguir pensando más, tomó la manecilla y la empujó con fuerza hacia él, apartando sus dudas si debía o no debía. Si realmente allí adentro había algo que Padre no quisiera que viera—Algo que dudaba pues si se lo ocultaba, ¿Por qué lo escondía en el mismo lugar donde lo había encerrado a él?—lo único que debía hacer después era hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada ante todos, ocultando eso como su primer y más grande secreto a lo largo de su existencia. Cerró sus ojos durante el tiempo en que demoró en abrirse, maldiciéndose a si mismo por haberlo hecho. Pero cuando volvió a abrirlos lentamente--ya cometido el acto--no halló nada fuera de lo normal dentro de este: Solo estaba su ropa allí puesta, desordenadamente y algunas telas de araña en los rincones del mismo.

Nada interesante…

Todo ese tiempo perdido para nada…

Dio un suspiro y antes de que volviera a cerrar el armario, algo en la puerta de este llamó su atención: Un objeto cristalino, transparente y claro como el agua que alguna vez él bebió; frío al tacto de sus dedos sobre su superficie, que reflejaba una parte de su prisión. Impresionado, lo observó detenidamente… y la imagen de un chico rubio de orbes vacías que le miraba dentro del objeto le hizo alejarse un poco de este ante tal impresión. Más calmado luego, entendió que eso era lo que se llamaba "espejo", lo cual significaba que ese ser que veía dentro de él era él mismo

-Vaya…--musitó levemente, acercándose de nuevo a su reciente descubrimiento. Se adelantó hacia este y se vio nuevamente a si mismo: su cabello hecho de hermosas hebras rubias que caían sobre sus hombros desordenadamente; sus ojos eran de un color parecido al del astro que había estado observando hace unos horas, profundos y parecían mirar hacia un abismo infinito, no había dentro de estos siquiera un pequeño brillo que los iluminara como los de maldad en los ojos de Envy; sus rostro era… ¿Cómo decirlo? Hermoso, joven y perfecto, pero él no sabía si calificarse a si mismo como tal, pues los únicos seres que había visto en su vida era a Envy y a Padre vanamente. Dejando su rostro de lado, comenzó a descender su vista hacia su cuello, donde comenzaban a surgir esos tatuajes impresos en su piel: una obra de arte, y con sus manos comenzó a tocar esa zona, delineando con sus dedos cada camino de esas rojizas marcas que llevaba sobre su piel clara como mármol; y fue deslizándose más hasta topar con su pecho cubierto con ese top negro, pero eso no le importó y siguió su recorrido por sobre la prenda para llegar hacia su vientre descubierto y de abdominales bien formados que—como todo su cuerpo—era cubierto por esas marcas rojizas que se enmarañaban una con otra. Luego de unos segundos de contemplar su vientre, de súbito subieron sus manos hacia sus hombros, donde el de orbes doradas contempló extrañado el más raro de los tatuajes: el Uroboros de su hombro; el sello prohibido que lo enmarcaba como él homúnculo que era… Obviamente, esto él no lo sabía. Siguió mirando su cuerpo curioso de si mismo, y sin saber por qué, algo en ese rostro suyo se la hacía familiar. Oyó voces que prefirió ignorar en esos momentos: que le gritaban una y otra vez esa palabra que se había grabado en su mente con una daga

"Edward…" pensó, y por su vista volvieron nuevamente esos recuerdos que creyó dejar atrás… sus voces… esas palabras… Alquimia… Al, Winry, Roy, Riza… Todos esos nombres….Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras volvía a gemir como nunca creyó que podría hacerlo en su vida. Cayendo al suelo de dolor, sus ojos se tornaban de un color más claro, casi llegando al blanco de tanto dolor que sufría. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando agonizaba en esa cama había sentido tan grande pesar.

"Hermano…"

"Ed"

"Acero"

Esas voces, resonaban una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, voces muy diferentes una de otra: La primera la había sentido cálida; la segunda era más dulce y preocupada;… y la tercera, bueno… era… molesta.

Luego vinieron esas imágenes raras a su cabeza, en donde veía a través de unos ojos que no eran suyos, en un cuerpo que se asemejaba, pero que tampoco era de su pertenencia:

"¿Me odias, Al?" su voz era temerosa, hablándole a algo que, según creyó, era una armadura andante

"¡¡Viste dentro del reloj!!" Regañó a una chica de cabellos rubios, cuyo rostro no pudo ver pues se le hizo borroso en aquel recuerdo

"Perdón: No te vi tras ese montón de hojas encima de mi escritorio" Escuchó como esa voz sarcástica, que subió su furia hasta altos niveles de su cabeza al recordarla "Coronel inútil" le contestó… y eso fue todo lo que recordó de aquella escena

Unos dolores tras otro, imágenes que volvía a juntarse en su mente, a veces tan fugaces que no pudo distinguirlas unas de otras. Su cuerpo convulsionaba una y otra vez sobre el suelo, mientras que su piel comenzaba a sudar fríamente ante tales recuerdos de ese ser al que llamaba esas voces "Edward". Su corazón latía fuerte y aceleradamente dentro de su pecho, y sus ojos no veían con claridad las imágenes actuales que le presentaban… y que decir de su cerebro: no recibía información y se cohibía ante esas sensaciones.

-Ayu-da—convulsionó, arrastrándose por el suelo intentando llegar hasta la puerta, alzando la mano para alcanzar la perilla cuando estuviese lo suficientemente cerca, pero ese dolor dentro de su ser le impedía avanzar, deteniéndose seguidamente para llevar sus manos a su atormentada cabeza, llena de miedos y horrores al no saber que sucedía, ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Qué hacían ellos dentro de sus recuerdos? Volvió a gemir, pero sabía desde el primer momento que nada vendría a ayudarle

-Envy…--intentó decir, arrastrándose al suelo y estirando la mano hacia la perrilla de la puerta. Oyó a lo lejos unos pasos venir, y supuso que con todo esto ya era su tan ansiado medio día, donde vería a Padre, Je, que ironía… justo ahora cuando menos él deseaba que su Creador lo viese; en ese estado… seguro lo encerraría de por vida en esa habitación… y jamás podrá tocar aquellas cosas que veía desde esa ventana tan alta. Los pasos se fueron acercando, y él rogaba porque se dieran prisa y llegaran en su auxilio

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta, y Pride pudo ver desde el otro lado de esta la sombra de los pies descalzos de Envy. Apretó sus puños, pues sentía una falta de aire

"Apresúrate" Rogaba a sus adentros, mientras la puerta se habría lentamente y una cabellera verde y larga se asomó de esta. Pride volvió a convulsionar y comenzó a verlo todo borroso

-Enano, ¿estás listo para…?—no alcanzó a formular su pregunta, pues lo encontró en el suelo, murmurando palabras y frases incoherente que parecían venir de otra persona dentro de él, gemía lenta y dolorosamente él frente a sus ojos

Y eso, a Envy, le supo a victoria.

Lentamente, paso a pasito, disfrutando con cada uno de los gemidos salientes de su boca, sintiéndole él como el más dulce de los cantos que en su vida hubiese oído. Se apoyó en una de las paredes de la habitación, observando el espectáculo frente a sus ojos: Un Pride gimiendo y retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, mirándolo con cara de súplica y alzando su mano hacia él.

-Envy…--decía, con voz ahogada

-Eso es, mi pequeño…--rió, estirando su cabeza al frente para que el nuevo pudiera notar la malicia de sus ojos con cada palabra—Anda, ve ¡¡Retuércete de dolor!! Yo aquí estaré viéndote sufrir…

Como si algo dentro de él se hubiese roto, Pride bajó la mirada, con los ojos sin brillos nuevamente y sintiendo como algo subía hasta su cabeza y le quitaba lo ánimos, los deseos de conocer el mundo y las ansias de ver a Padre

Ahora todo le valía poco, nada importaba ya…

Pronto todo fue cubierto de un color negro… y supo entonces que todo había acabado ya. Giró su rostro hacia Envy por última vez, y luego, con la mirada perdida le sonrió a su hermano: con una sonrisa que para el de cabellos verdes le significó "Felicitaciones: lograste tu objetivo" Y los ojos dorados se fueron cerrando lentamente, ahogados en una tristeza y angustia reflejada en su expresión. El de ojos violáceos dejó esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro, para ser opacada rápidamente por una mueca de preocupación que incluso a él mismo le impresionó

-Pequeño, Tú…--Con el rostro espantado, se acercó hasta el cuerpo inmóvil de Pride, aún en el suelo sin moverse luego de la última convulsión de hace unos segundos, le pareció tan sereno, tan calmado…

Como cuando vio el cuerpo de Edward Elric al morir…

-¡¡Pride!!—exclamó, agachando hasta le suelo para sostenerlo entre sus brazos y acomodarlo entre su pecho, mientras lo sostenía. Decir que la preocupación que sintió fue por el pequeño, era tan solo hacer ilusiones a aquellos que lo pudiesen ver: lo que realmente le importaba a Envy era que si había dejado morir al nuevo, al que Padre deseaba para propósitos que ni a él mismo le había revelado; no se libraría del inmenso castigo que seguro el mayor le iba a dar. Acomodó al rubio entre sus brazos para poder cargarlo hasta la cama para analizarlo cuidadosamente—Jamás debí reemplazar las piedras Rojas por alimento humano—se regañó a si mismo por tal acto: sabía que Pride necesitaba muchas de ellas mientras aún fuera nuevo y sus poderes no se revelaran por completo… Y en todo este tiempo él no las había consumido porque él deseó jugarle aquella pésima broma: mala idea; si él estaba en ese estado al ver aquellos recuerdos nuevamente, y su cuerpo aún estaba débil, no le extrañaría en lo más mínimo que se hubiese dejado de existir en realidad--¡Hey! ¡Pride! Basta con tus pésimas bromas—lo golpeó en la cabeza levemente con su puño, mas este no respondió. Envy debía preocuparse

Lo observó detenidamente dormir sobre su cama, mientras la angustia lo iba consumiendo poco a poco: Pride se parecía mucho a Edward así, durmiendo, más de lo que cualquier pudiera ver a simple vista. Él lucía ahora exactamente igual al alquimista cuando cerró sus ojos color oro y jamás lo volvió a abrir… y nunca volvió el de cabellos verdes a ver aquella determinación en esas orbes doradas, ni ese cabello trenzado que él siempre solía llevar… Pride siempre le había parecido diferente a él desde el primer instante: con sus ojos color Arena, a veces miel, y a veces dorados ¿Cuál era su color? No lo sabía con certeza y nunca se había puesto a mirarlos fijamente para aclarar su duda. Él le recordaba mucho a Edward y admitir que lo extrañaba a pesar de todos los males que le había causado era una de las cosas que no deseaba hacer jamás en su vida. Pride era muy diferente a Edward en muchos aspectos, tales como la mirada ingenua e inocente, curiosa y observadora con la que siempre lo miraba.

Pero…

Ambos se veían iguales al momento de cerrar sus ojos para no abrirlos nunca más

Con desesperación, Envy cogió un par de Piedras Rojas que iba a darle a él antes de que viera a Padre—y de esta forma el último no notase que hace más de una semana no se alimentaba de ellas—y se las dio de comer forzadamente, como la primera vez que lo había alimentado, con fuerza y obligándole al menor abrir su boca para darle paso a la Piedra que debía ingerir. Una, dos, tres… ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas le dio de comer, y aún no lo veía despertar de aquel sueño. Tal vez había muerto, y todo era su culpa por haber sido un pésimo hermano mayor, que no supo darle la ayuda que él necesitaba

En el fondo todo era su culpa, y no supo decir en que momento el castigo que le daría Padre dejó de ser su prioridad, centrando su mente solo en la idea de ver nuevamente los ojos curiosos del menor posarse sobre él como lo hacía siempre.

Lentamente, Pride fue abriendo sus ojos, topándose con la mirada angustiada de Envy frente a él, arrodillado frente al lecho de su cama y mirándolo detenidamente

-Envy…--fue lo que dijo apenas abrió los ojos

Ante esto, el de ojos violáceos despertó de su trance al pensar melancólico en el recuerdo de Edward.

-Estás usando la bolsa que te devolví… e intenté remendar—con una leve mueca, Pride le dio a entender al mayor que quería mostrarle una sonrisa, mas en el estado de debilidad en que se encontraba no podía

Envy observó la bolsa en la que guardaba las piedras rojas, y en lugar de reírse del pequeño por lo que había dicho a penas despertó, burlarse o golpearlo fuertemente con el puño en ese rostro de niño bueno que tenía, simplemente asintió sin saber por qué y no hizo nada más que eso.

-Supongo que ahora debo llevarte con Padre—desvió la mirada de sus ojos dorados—Pero en vista de tu estado, creo que debemos esperar hasta que te recuperes…

Pride bajó la mirada, con algo de tristeza en sus ojos

-¿O querrás que te vea en este estado?—volviendo con su tono cínico y sarcástico, Envy le inquirió. Pride negó sin energías con la cabeza—Bueno, pues descansa ahora y duérmete: Yo le diré a Padre que lo verás en la noche

Con un nuevo brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, Pride alzó la mirada hacia él

-Gracias… por preocuparte por mí—le dijo, mirándole con ternura, dibujando en su rostro lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Envy deseaba azotarlo contra la pared en ese instante para que dejara de mirarlo así

Aunque sabía perfectamente que en el fondo no podría vivir sin la mirada de ese pequeño, y nuca le revelaría cuan angustiado estuvo por su causa.

* * *

VeroNeko

**_:_** Envy no sabe la suerte que tiene al tener a su cuidado al lindo Pride O. Aunque también me gusta como Envy se comporta con Pride--estoy segura que en el fondo lo quiere--si Pride es tan cute!!

_**haneko-chan**__**:**_ No me mates O.o, juro que no era mi intención demortarme tanto T.T, pero hice este cap largo, ¿eso cuenta? Espero que si--traga saliva--me gustan los coments así de largo, así sé lo que piensan al leerlo n.n . Pride es la ternura más grande que he visto

_**Nebyura**__**:**_ Envy se la pasa traumando a Pride o.O, pero creo que el rubio de cabellos oros un día se va a vengar. Pero no diré más porque eso sería revelar spoilers XD

**_Leiram_****_:_** Pues la verdad, sip... disfruta al pequeño y dulce Pride, porque le queda poco tiempo de inocencia y pureza--pero yo no te lo he dicho, ¿vale? lo escuchaste de otra persona y no de mí XD--Y pues... creo que ya leiste el One-shot Envy/Ed!Pride así igual cumplí tu sueño--se le iluminan los ojitos--y sip, es adorable la admiración de Pride hacia su nee-san--baba--y que Envy mejor no se vaya por la vida de Chulo con Pride, porque aún no sabemos de lo que ese chiquillo rubio es capáz o.O


	5. Sufrimiento

_**Sé que me demoré más de la cuenta -.- pero últimamente el tiempo se me va tan rápido... y he tenido algunas problemillas de salud por allí, pero no ha pasado a mayores y por eso estoy feliz n.n**_

_**Espero que les guste este cap!!**_

* * *

**5--.Sufrimiento**

Momentos como aquel eran cuando sentía que algo en lo profundo de su ser le apretaba fuertemente, como si una mano invisible le estuviese golpeando si que él lo notase. Su respiración era lenta y pausada, e intentaba mantenerla así para evitar que aquel malestar le apretase más, y que le dañara cada vez que intentara moverse con las apenas pocas fuerzas que tenía, con las que tan sólo podía limitarse a respirar lento y mover levemente una de sus manos por unos instantes… y mantenerse conciente, con los ojos abiertos; enfrascado en aquella ilusión que tanto había deseado realizar aquella tarde, rota ahora en mil fragmentos ante aquel estado tan deplorable en el que se veía. No había un espejo frente a él—gracias al cielo—pero deducía que no se veía perfectamente bien, ni se sentía así; eso por la forma en que Envy le miraba, sentado a su lado, mientras lo arropaba y posaba su mano sobre la frente pálida y perlada de él, con la mirada preocupada.

"Que buen hermano es Envy" pensó entristecido, bajando la mirada hacia las mantas que le daban el cálido abrigo ante la frialdad de la noche. Con sus manos, las apretó lentamente cerrando el puño, mientras Envy se sentaba a su lado, corriendo algunos desordenados mechones de su sudado rostro, que se pagaban producto de aquello. Un suspiro de resignación salió de la boca del rubio, haciendo que el de ojos violáceos enseguida reacciona.

-¿Qué pasa?—.preguntó en su habitual tono, fingiendo una preocupación que sólo aquel que no conociera la falsedad, como Pride, podrían creer—. ¿Te sientes mal?

Negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar hacia las mantas. Sus ojos, perdidos, parecían reflejar la profundidad de un abismo

-Vamos, no te pongas así—intentaba animarlo, en vano; el de cabellos rubios siquiera alzó su mirada al verle—Que no vayas a ver a Padre no es la gran cosa—en eso, percibió como la mano de Pride apretaba la manta que lo cubría, mientras él no dejaba ver su mirar, siendo sus ojos cubiertos tras sus cabellos—Ya veo, es eso…

El rubio asintió levemente. Dirigió su mirada luego hacia la ventana, donde el peculiar sonido de la lluvia al caer había llamado su atención. Las observó por unos instantes y luego se lamentó: deseó poder sentir esas gotas de aguas bañar su cuerpo y saber como se sentía al contacto de su piel: si era frío o tal vez cálido. Él no lo sabía, y ansiaba conocer. Pero al paso al que iba, no lo lograría. Suspiró un rato, intentando levantarse para ver mejor la ventana, pero sus fuerzas no se lo permitieron.

-No me agrada estar aquí—soltó de repente, ocultando sus ojos tras las hebras de su cabello.

Envy frunció el ceño ante aquello

-A nadie le gusta estar encerrado—contestó de buena forma. Y es que si se quería ganarse al nuevo ante sus ojos, su comportamiento hacia él debía cambiar: De otra forma, Padre se enteraría del "poco" (por no decir nada) trato que le había dado mientras estaba bajo sus cuidados—Pero créeme que es mejor estar así que tener una "libertad" bajo ordenes…

Al oírlo, Pride se giró hasta él: Con los ojos curiosos puestos sobre su acompañante, como solía hacerlo tiempo atrás.

-¿Por qué?—se limitó a preguntarle. En su tono, Envy pudo ver el estado de debilidad en el que se encontraba.

-Hay cosas que es preferible que veas con tus propios ojos para entender—Desvió su mirada. Los ojos curiosos de Pride mirándolo fijo siempre le había provocado un extraño malestar que no sabría como explicar. Claro, si se agregaba la palabra "Edward Elric" lo entendía todo; y la furia comenzaba a subir a su cabeza. Intentaba contenerse para no hacer otra locura que le costara la existencia a Pride.

-Me gustaría saberlo

-No te gustará—negó con la cabeza, tomando inconcientemente la mano del menor entre la suya. Y se sentó aún más cerca de él sin entender porqué aquel pequeño le causaba algo de compasión ¿Tendrá que ver aquello con sus ojos vacíos?—Pride tú…--Envy estaba por hablarle: Dentro de aquella conversación, una pregunta le había invadido la mente. Y sabía que si no se le preguntaba en esos momentos, no podría estar tranquilo

Llamaron a la puerta y Envy por instinto se alejó de Pride, quien con extrañeza contempló el rostro asustado de su superior, el que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos atrás sin dejar de mirar fijamente la puerta que aún era golpeada en un principio despacio, para luego sonar más ansiosos.

-Pride, Envy ¿serían tan amables de abrirle la puerta a vuestro Padre?—dijo en tono amable. Al oírlo, Pride intentó sonreír, mas el resultado distó mucho de una sonrisa en su rostro débil. Se giró hacia Envy, pidiéndole con sus ojos que le abriera a Padre, pues este al su parecer, no tenía entre sus planes moverse de sus sitio.

-Yo te he alimentado bien—sentenció Envy, mirando con amenaza—Ni una palabra de lo que te paso ayer ¿Me oíste?

Asintió, aunque sin entender las razones de tantas precauciones

Luego de unos segundos, la presencia de Padre en la habitación de Pride se hacía notar: Primero que nada por el ambiente tenso que se podía sentir en los aires por parte de Envy; al igual por el nerviosismo de Pride y un sentimiento de admiración que a la vez se combinaban dentro de este, quien veía a su creador por primera vez en su vida

El de ojos arena no supo que decir: Si, era cierto, había soñado con aquel momento desde comienzos de su existencia. También era cierto que se pasaba a veces horas intentando pensar en que sería lo que iba a decirle cuando estuviese frente a él; así como el discurso ahora olvidado que tenía bien ensayado para este momento. Pero aún así, con todas esas cosas bien enlistadas, con todos eso momentos analizados con sumo cuidado... Simplemente no sabía que decir: un nudo en la garganta parecía no querer dejarle hablar.

Padre lo examinó detenidamente unos momentos: Su hijo estaba en la cama, casi igual que la última vez que lo había visto. La única diferencia era ahora, que sus ojos estaban abiertos permitiéndole así apreciar unas orbes vacías, sin pupilas. Lo contempló un instante, y luego—con total tranquilidad—se dirigió hacia su otro hijo. Asustado, Envy lo miró, se imaginó lo que vendría.

-Tú cuidarás de Pride—dijo en total calma. Envy abrió los ojos impresionado: primero, porque no se esperaba aquello; segundo ¿¿Cuidar de Pride?? De por sí no sonaba nada agradable—Te encargarás de alimentarlo, cuidarlo, vestirlo; le enseñarás todo lo que debe saber, así como también le entrenarás y le ayudarás a descubrir sus poderes--Eso no sonaba bien ¿Qué tal mejor una tortura?

Al oír las palabras de Padre, Pride había sonreído, pero aquella sonrisa había sido tan efímera como la visita de Padre. Apenas le dijo a Envy su nueva "misión" Dio media vuelta y se marchó, sin darle tiempo a Pride ni para reaccionar… y es que ni siquiera habían entablado su tan anhelada "conversación"

Nuevamente bajó la mirada ¿Por qué? No había tenido tiempo para nada, ni siquiera pudo hablarle, decirle algo. Padre no le había preguntada nada y por lo tanto, no le había podido responder. Se sintió tan ¿Decepcionado? ¿Era esa la palabra adecuada? No lo sabía, no sabía nada en esos instantes… ni tampoco quería saberlo. Si a Padre no le importaba, entonces a él tampoco nada le importaba.

Envy lo observó desde su lugar. Pensó que Padre le había pedido aquello porque sabía que no había para él peor castigo que pasar tiempo por aquel homúnculo de ojos idos. Suspiró ¿Qué más podía hacer? Viendo a Pride sumergido en tal tristeza…

"De seguro han roto su corazón" pensó con algo de alegría, que disimuló muy bien al momento de volver a acercarse al pequeño. Se sentó a su lado mientras, malicioso, comenzó a jugar con los revueltos mechones de Pride, disfrutando en su interior que el estuviera sufriendo por aquel encuentro.

-Pride…--le dijo, intentando retomar la pregunta de hace un rato--¿Por qué deseas salir de aquí?

-Quiero conocer lo que es "Libertad"—su mirada estaba atenta a la lluvia que veía desde la ventana, bajo un cielo azul, tan oscuro que no sabría distinguirlo del negro

-La libertad no existe—las palabras de su superior le hicieron reaccionar. Sintió los pasos de Envy cerca, y luego los oyó alejarse hasta la puerta que lentamente era abierta, haciendo un chirrido tenebroso—Aunque salgas de aquí, Pride, Tu NUNCA serás libre: Jamás conocerás el significado de lo que es "libertad"—el rubio giró su rostro para verlo—lo que sufres ahora, no se compara con el sufrimiento que te espera al salir de aquí. Disfruta, mientras puedas de esta, tu maravillosa "Libertad"—Dicho esto, la puerta se cerró tras él

Esperó unos segundos, y pudo sentir el oír el silencio que le rodeaba, seguido de sus latidos sufrientes de su ahora roto corazón

* * *

****

Linz Hidaka:

Sip, Pride es tan tierno, tan dulce que me dan ganas de abrazarlo por tooodo el rato... que penas me da poner la segunda personalidad de Pride, pero ni modo, él debe madurar algún día

Jejeje, sip, es obvio que se extrañe a Ed, porque s.i: tenía su encanto y no por nada es el protagonista XD. Aunque siempre me ha dado más ternura Pride, no sé... lo encuentro más interesante que Ed, oh simplemente yo adoro a Pride (lo sé, estoy loca XD)

Ok, se entiende perfectamente lo de la escuela... mata: de hecho, yo debería estar haciendo un trabajo pero... -.- que lata da XD

**Nebyura:** Realmente amo la ternura de Pride... y debe entenderse porque aún no conoce la maldad del mundo... -.- Sip, ¿Que pasará cuando Pride descubra lo mal hermano que es Envy?? Estoy segura de que esa palmera lamentará haberle hacho tantas cosas feas XP

**haneko-chan:** Envy es del mal ¬¬, le hace cada barbaridad al bello Pride, que tan ingenuo lo quiere demasiado (Fan del Envy/Pride hablando XDDDD)

Ja, con esto que le pasó, Pride le va atener fobia a los espejo (le da una idea) Sorry realmente por la demora... otra vez XD Y lamento que el encuentro con Padre haya sido tan... así n.nU pero era necesario para romperle el corazón a Pride... (Yo no hice la tabla, que conste XD)

**Espe Kuroba:** De Primera, nunca se entiende quien diablos es Pride (de hcho a mi me había pasado... OMG!! creí que era parte de una nueva peli de FMA... y me decepcioné un montón al ver que tan sólo salía en un simple video juego chino T.T) Gracias por leer

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos comentarios n.n**


	6. Dolor

De verdad, lamento la tardanza (estamos en Junio... mis profes joden, la escuela jode) y es que ahora ya tengo 16 añitos, wiiiiiii (me siento vieja...)

Juro que no es shonen-ai... bueno, tal vez si, un poquito n/n

* * *

**6—Dolor**

Como cada mañana, la luz del sol penetró a través de aquella ventana que él siempre solía mirar. Era extraño, porque pese a lo cálido que se veía desde su sitio aquel amanecer, él siquiera hizo un ademán de moverse de la cama en la que reposaba. Las sabanas estaban entrelazadas con su cuerpo, a las que se aferraba más aún ante la idea de tener que salir de ese lugar… No, no lo haría, no después de saber lo inútil que era desde la noche anterior…

Él no era nada…

La almohada, que durante la oscuridad había sido el perfecto refugio de sus frustraciones yacía allí, con su rostro hundido en medio, ocultando su cara de la vista de todo aquel que lo viese en ese estado tan decadente. Se abrazó a sí mismo bajo las sábanas y deseó estar siempre bajo esa sensación: Cálida, reconfortante; nadie allí era así, nadie nunca le había hecho sentir esa sensación abrigada, y a la vez sentir esa protección, creer que nada malo va ocurrir nunca, jamás sería de esa forma mientras estuviese allí.

-Padre…--musitó antes de ocultar su mirada bajo las mantas--¿Acaso no soy lo que deseabas?

Como cada mañana, el canturreó de aquella ave, que desde que uso de razón recordase, se asomó por la ventana, en aquel hueco del vidrio roto: aquel agujero no era tan grande, pero si lo suficiente para dejarle paso libremente. Posándose en la orilla, su dulce melodía no se dejó esperar, canto que llegó a los oídos del nuevo homúnculo.

-Cantas… muy lindo…--soltó sin mirar. No era que estuviera tan loco ni tan mal para creer que aquella pequeña criatura le hablaría, pero ¿Podría entenderle? Tal vez sí y tal vez no, pero tampoco es que tuviera a nadie más con quien charlar—Pero en estos momentos no estoy de humor para poder escucharte plenamente—alzó su vista hacia la ventana, donde aquella ave de precioso color azul movía su cabeza de un lado a otro; un movimiento que a él le pareció gracioso, e incluso pensó en que así mismo debió haberse visto él hace unos días atrás, cuando Envy le miraba con aquellos ojos llenos de furia, ira; aquellos momentos que le trajeron tanto dolor revivieron en su mente… y no hicieron más que hacerle sentir peor.

Si Envy le odiaba, tenía razón en hacerlo; después de todo era un ser tan imperfecto…

-Vamos, es mejor que te vayas—le dijo, volviendo su mirada hacia aquel pájaro de ojos negros intensos, que aún permanecía en la misma posición de antes—Vete, si Envy te ve puede hacerte daño—Pride estaba de lado, mirando desde el lecho de su cama hacia la ventana. Él no deseaba salir de allí—Anda, vete…

Como si aquella criatura hubiese entendido el sentido de sus palabras, desplegó sus alas y en un dos por tres ya estaba volando lejos, desde la ventana podía ver como se alzaba por los aires, con alas tan fuertes que surcaban el cielo azul, con el sol en todo su esplendor.

"Me gustaría saber como se siente…" Cerró los ojos y se imaginó allá afuera. Se veía respirando profundo el aire de afuera, percibiendo, oliendo el aroma de las plantas e intentó imaginarlo, porque ese grato perfume de flores vanamente llegaba hasta su prisión de la cual era privado de todas aquellas maravillas del mundo.

Tal como lo había predicho, se ocultó bajo las sábanas justo minutos antes de que la puerta fuera abierta de golpe, dejando ver en claro la figura de Envy asomarse hasta su habitación. El plato de comida esta vez se veía reemplazado por una vieja bolsa que llevaba sin cuidado entre sus manos, y Pride dedujo que esta vez su comida serían Piedras Rojas. Al entra y ver el bulto bajo las sábanas, con el ceño fruncido Envy se acercó hasta la cama para dejar descubierto el cuerpo del homúnculo que se escondía tras ellas.

-Pequeño…--dijo, intentando contenerse para no lanzarle de una patada de la cama--¿Y Ahora que te pasa?

Sin contestar, quedó con el rostro hundido en la almohada y con sus brazos la aferró hacia si para no soltarla

-Déjame, hoy no pienso salir de aquí—murmuró casi en un tono incomprensible, puesto que con la almohada allí cubriéndole la boca, era difícil entender el mensaje. Cuando Envy repasó aquellas palabras sin lógica alguna y entendió su significado segundos después de haberla escuchado, una sonrisa maligna fue mostrada por sus labios, con total libertad ahora que el de cabellos color oro no podía ver su expresión.

-Pero pequeño, justo hoy que deseaba mostrarte algo… muy interesante—justo como lo había pensado, aquellas palabras tuvieron un efecto en el cuerpo inmóvil de Pride, que al instante se movió levemente permitiendo que su ojo derecho viera a su superior, porque por supuesto este había dado en el clavo sobre la forma en que podría llamar su atención—Algo que te va a encantar, te lo aseguro…--tras estas palabras, se sentó a su lado y comenzó acariciar su cabellos rubios, ya que no podía acercarse hasta su rostro por culpa de esa maldita almohada. Una verdadera lástima según él, pues la piel de Pride seguro se sentiría tan bien ante un contacto de su parte—Pride, ¿Es que no quieres ver a tu hermano mayor a la cara?—su tono era tan cínico, tan descarado que apenas él mismo no se lo creía, le daba risa y más le daba aún al saber que el nuevo no entendía lo que intentaba decirle, porque pasado unos segundos, se había girado completamente hasta quedar sentado en la cama con el de cabellos verdes a su lado, contemplándolo con solemne respeto y admiración que eran marcados por aquella mirada inexpresiva.

Esto sí que iba a ser divertido… al menos para su propio placer.

-Envy… que… ¿Qué haces?... –palabras entre-cortadas que salían como leves gemidos de su boca, enmudecido ante tal escena frente a sus ojos vacíos: A un hermano mayor sonriendo placidamente, casi con un deleite malicioso mientras poco a poco lo sacaba de la cama, cargándolo sobre si mismo hasta que el pequeño homúnculo quedara sobre él, en una posición una tanto incómoda para el de cabellos dorados, quien no terminaba de entender del todo la situación.

-Hace mucho…--comenzó a decirle, alzando su mano derecha para quitar aquel mechón rubio que cubría el rostro confundido de su aprendiz—… que deseaba hacer esto, pequeño—su mano fue bajando por sus rostro hasta llegar a su cuello, pasar por su pecho y llegando a su abdomen y cerca de su caderas, la otra mano se le unió en su trabajo, afirmando a Pride sobre él—Por supuesto, no esperaré que tú disfrutes, mi intención no es esa—travieso, su brazo pasó por su espalda, recorriéndola de principio a fin provocando una extraña sensación en el rubio que no acababa de comprender, y sin darse cuenta fue arrastrado hasta su superior quedando a escasos metros de su rostro.

-¿Que cosas sentiré con esto…?—preguntó en un suspiro inocentón en donde su mirada dorada se clavaba con la de él, buscando respuestas a esas sensaciones.

Envy quedó pensativo unos instantes, y luego sonrió como siempre suele hacerlo.

-No estoy seguro—lo atrajo más hacia si, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran en un contacto placentero, al menos para el menor—Tal ves sientas dolor, si, tal vez te duela… y mucho—sonrió malicioso—Pero ¿Te doy un consuelo?—se acercó a su oído susurrándole con malicia—…No vas a morir—rió y con eso hizo lo inesperado, algo que si Pride hubiese tenido más experiencia, lo habría visto venir.

Envy lo arrojó por la ventana con todas sus fuerzas.

Pride sintió como los cristales de la ventana se rompían a su paso, como el aire chocaba contra su piel semi-descubierta y como la cabeza lo vio todo muy veloz para analizarlo calmadamente. Su cuello se rompió al contacto como el frío y duro suelo al igual que muchas partes de su cuerpo, muriendo al instante para al cabo revivir pocos minutos después, aterrado y dolido.

-¿Qué te pareció, pequeño?—le preguntó el de cabellos verdes desde lo alto de su habitación--¿Te gustó mi sorpresita?

-Envy…

-Dijiste que querías ver el mundo, ¿No? ¡¡Pues ahora puedes verlo!!

Pride miró a su alrededor y comprobó las palabras de su hermano mayor: Estaba afuera con el aire puro acariciando su blanca piel y desordenando sus cabellos color oro. Respiró hondo y se sintió después de mucho tiempo verdaderamente vivo bajo la calidez de un sol en todo su esplendor. Ya no había más encierros: Ahora era libre.

Pero en esos momentos el dolor en su cuerpo era tan insoportable que apenas abrió la boca para articular una palabra, se quedó profundamente dormido. Nadie podría quitarle el mal hábito de desear soñar, incluso aunque su mayor sueño fuese cumplido.

* * *

**Espe Kuroba:** Pridecito snif ;.; todos terminan rompiendote el corazoncito tuyo... más le vale a Envy ser buen hermano ahora, ¿No? Je, aunque creo que tal vez el hermano mayor al fin sintió pena por su chiquitin ;) aunque sus metodos para demostrar el afecto sean un tanto... peculiares XD. Respecto a tu pregunta... pues no, no habrán parejas explícitas dentro del fic (aunque si lees entre líneas, juju...) aunque sobre eso no estoy tadavía segura... digamos que... ¿se finje sentir amor por otro? allí veré si me decido XD. Gracias por comentar

**Nebyura**: Jajaja, los planes de Padre son un total Top secret, pero algo así tiene que ver... ¿Es acaso el momento de que Pridecito despierte de su ingenuidad y vea la crueldad del mundo que le rodea? No quisiera estar en el lugar de Envy cuando eso pase. Gracias por comentar ;)

**Leiram:** Respecto al especimen Pride, hay tres personalidades de él bien identificables las unas de las otras... pero como quiero ponerle las tres y del todo la tercera me da miedo, pues alargo la primera y tal XD. seeee, El Envy/Ed!Pride es tan yaoi n/n. Etto... en mi ultima torta de cumpleaños habían 16 velitas... le puse una más para que me pases el fic XD (Es que me he releido tantas veces un Ed!Pride/Edward que me estoy super fantaciando con esos dos y me cuenta ver a Pride de uke y u.uU. Gracias por comentar n.n

**Inugami83:** Bueno, y esas fans de Envy y Pridecito hicieron que la palmera me terminara agradando de sobremanera XD. Envy es malo. Pride se va a vengar, jajaja (Pride como Chii? pues creo que son hermanos gemelos perdido a veces, pero como todavía no termino de ver Chobits). Pues para jugar el BBI ( yo todavía no logro terminarlo y sacar a Pride T.T) e4stá la guía en inglés rondando por el Lj, y de algo sirve, mucho diría yo. Gracias por la crítica constructiva n.n se aprecia mucho (nunca me puse a revisar el primer cap... ahora que lo pienso...) ¡Muchísimas gracias por el comentario!


	7. Soledad

**_Otro cap más (cada día pienso que me estoy oniendo más breve con las notas del autor XD)_**

* * *

**7--.Soledad**

Las últimas semanas para Pride habían resultado ser demasiado movidas para hasta su propio gusto: Y es que de no hacer nada dentro de cuatro paredes a tener una agitada rutina diaria le dejaba mucho tiempo para llegar a creer incluso que su encierro anterior no era tan malo…

Más o menos, cada madrugada apenas el sol daba sus indicios de asomarse, una fuerte patada abría la puerta sin cuidado alguno, haciendo que el rubio despertara totalmente sobresaltado sobre su cama en la que hacía tan sólo unos segundos atrás soñaba hermosas cosas, muy diferentes a la realidad que veían sus ojos.

-Envy…--solía decir, como una pequeña queja sin tener intención alguna de enojar a su hermano mayor--¿Tanto te cuesta tocar la puerta antes de entrar como un animal?

-Que va…--sin más se aproximó hasta la cama con intensiones de únicamente tomarlo de la muñeca y quitarlo de la cama—Es más divertido así, te hago sufrir—rió maliciosamente, jalándolo consigo. pero Pride se rehusaba a seguirlo—Además de que de esa forma te despiertas sí o sí.

Pride suspiró, mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Pareces desconocer completamente el significado de lo que es "piedad"—lo miró fijamente, reprochándole su mala conducta y arrogante actitud—Ni siquiera sabes lo que son buenos modales…

Envy se quedó perplejo un segundo ¿Su pequeño se estaba revelando? Reflexionó un poco sus palabras recientes ¿Acaso osaba el nuevo darle lecciones a él? Pobre Pride… o era un valiente… o un estúpido. Pero de una cosa Envy estaba más que seguro: tratándose de él, su ingenuidad ante la vida no le sorprendía en absoluto.

"¿Qué clase de misiones tiene pensadas Padre para él?" pensaba dudoso ante la imagen de aquel homúnculo frente a él mirándole fijamente, sin pestañar: se estaba armando de valor para enfrentarlo "Con lo mimado que está, no creo que vayan a funcionar" reflexionaba para sí, cuando finalmente el rubio soltó su mirada hacia él y, con resignación tras un suspiro prolongado, se levantaba cubriendo la desnudez de su cuerpo con las sábanas de la cama y vestido a medias con estas, se acercaba hasta el armario de junto en busca de sus prendas "Padre debería darle más duro" Lo observaba rebuscar con sigilosa meticulosidad en aquel bien ordenado mueble en busca de sus vestimentas que, de momento sólo tenía en dos diseños: Una muy similar a la de él y otra por el contrario, de su propio estilo: que consistía fundamentalmente en un top negro y pantalones del mismo color bien ajustados. "Una buena paliza le sentaría bien…" Con cuidado, lo observó elegir la primera de las prendas mencionadas con delicadeza y una leve sonrisa en el rostro que la contemplaba como algo muy querido. Envy pensaba a la vez que la sonrisa que Pride mostraba ahora era un tanto diferente a la ingenua anterior, pero de igual manera, ambas le provocaban nauseas. Pride se vestía delante de él sin mayor preocupación, algo que le incomodaba de cierta forma a verlo tan de cerca y apartó en ese instante cualquier mal pensamiento que se le pudiera venir a la mente.

"Aunque hacerle algo así sería bastante útil" pensaba malicioso, observándole con mirada lujuriosa al tiempo que el rubio se vestía, mirándole a él levemente de reojo "…Para que de una buena vez por todas deje de sonreír así" y sonreía, efectivamente, ahora que ya estaba completamente vestido y lo miraba atento, listo para otro día de arduo entrenamiento con él. Envy sintió asco "Aunque tiene un cuerpo bastante… parecido al enano" Lo recordó y de cierto modo, se detestó por ello.

-¿Sabes? No es necesario que aún uses la ropa que te di la primera vez que nos vimos—le dijo sin mirarlo, mostrándole el mínimo de interés. Pride de primera no entendió a lo que se refería, por lo que el mayor tuvo que ser aún más específico—Me refiero a que Padre ya te dio tu propio traje… ¿por algo, no?

Con mirada inexpresiva, se miró a si mismo de pies a cabezas, bajando la mirada hasta quedar fija al suelo, donde sus pies permanecían inmóviles.

-¿Por qué?—preguntó, alzando la mirada hacia el mayor, aunque esta vez, su pregunta no sonó inocentona como siempre, dejando una huella de inocencia en su pregunta, mas era bien como una interrogante hecha con un tono confuso--¿Tiene algo de malo que use esta?

Envy frunció el ceño.

-No, allá tú cual quieres usar—se extrañó—lo normal sería que usaras más tu ropa nueva.

-Pero esta me gusta más…--dijo sin inclinar la cabeza como lo hacía antes, sino que mirándole con sus ojos vacíos hacia sus ojos violáceos.

-¿Por qué?—se extrañó. Cada día entendía menos a ese homúnculo.

-Porque esta ropa perteneció a mi hermano Envy—sonrió levemente, una sonrisa un tanto triste, pero muy afectiva a la vez—Y aunque él se enoje mucho conmigo por razones que yo aún, por más estudio y lectura que hago en el día como bien me lo ha ordenado Padre, no logro entender. Yo no entiendo porqué es de esa manera mi hermano—bajó la mirada, sintiéndose un tanto idiota—Pero aún así, le admiro mucho.

Perplejo lo miró el de cabello verdoso. Deseó poder haberse tirado al suelo de la risa que le daba

-Cada día estas más loco—se limitó tan sólo a decir—Ven, se nos hace tarde.

Y Pride le acompañaba, siempre solía hacerlo cada mañana.

Luego de salir de la habitación, bajaban por una vieja escalera que chirriaban tras sus pisadas descalzas. Envy iba adelante, él siempre iba en frente de Pride. Al bajar llegaban a una sala común vacía normalmente, pero que algunos días, el de ojos color oro podía ver pasar a otros seres semejantes a él pasara velozmente frente a él sin saludarle y ni siquiera—aunque no sabría decir si era su suposición o la realidad—lo miraban, y si rara vez lo hacían era de reojo y sus miradas más bien reflejaban algo completamente desconocido para él.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?—le preguntó un día de aquellos, antes de que cruzaran la puerta hacia el jardín

-Son nuestros "hermanos"…--contestó Envy sin ganas

-¿Por qué no me hablan como lo haces tú?

El de cabellera verde se encogió de hombros. Pride lo observó de espaldas sin detenerse de su camino, ya estaban cruzando la puerta.

-Ni idea… --contestó—Aunque seguro Padre tiene una razón para ello…

Pride bajó la mirada, sintiéndose idiota por no entender.

Entre otros asuntos, en el que más tiempo empleaba Envy de los cuidados y educación de Pride, eran los entrenamientos en el jardín de la mansión; dos en el día: uno en la mañana y otro al atardecer y que terminaba al llegar la noche. Esta actividad ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Los otros ratos del día, Pride era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, claro, estudiando por su propia cuenta y volviéndose cada vez más culto y educado. Esto era algo que él hacía en completa soledad, porque bien se lo dijo Envy el primer día "A mi de educación ni me preguntes porque no tengo la ni más remota idea de eso" le explicaba "Hazlo tú sólo y dile a Padre que yo te enseño ¿Eh? Harás muy feliz a tu hermano mayor" y ante tal pensamiento alegre, Pride felizmente ocupaba casi todos sus ratos libres en estudiar, para que de esa forma, su hermano mayor y su creador estuvieran orgullosos de él.

Aún así, con todo ese tiempo gastado en sus deberes, A veces al homúnculo de ojos vacíos le quedaba tiempo, libertad para poder sentarse, descansar o simplemente recostarse sobre el césped y los prados. Contemplaba las flores y de sobremanera le encantaba mirar el cielo azul y los blancos algodones que se asomaban allí; se sentía tranquilo. También, miraba las flores que rara vez hacían su aparición a las cercanía de la casa o en el jardín, pues con los entrenamientos le resultaba poco creíble que luego de toda esa acción, permanecieran vivas. Las miraba siempre que podía.

El jardín era grande y todo lo que había en el le parecía hermoso. Envy le dijo una vez que era libre de recorrer de allí todo cuanto quisiera, con la única excepción de que no cruzara aquel muro que se hallaba allá a lo lejos. Pride lo observaba a veces, curioso: preguntándose aunque le estuviera prohibido que clase de cosas maravillosas existían en el mundo de afuera. En sus adentros esperaba, que tal como su deseo de salir de aquella prisión de cuatro paredes fue realizado, que el de salir y ver más allá del muro tuviera la misma suerte.

Obviamente, esa afición por contemplar la naturaleza era algo que no compartía con nadie. Algo que disfrutaba en su soledad.

* * *

**Leiram:** últimamente pienso que debo escribir más Envy/Pride... XD, son demasiado leeendo juntos. Muchas gracias por el fic n.n

Espero que la fractura de tu pie se cure pronto (para que veas que si leo tu Lj pero a mi me odia el LJ XD) muchos besos y gracias por comentar

**haneko-chan:** Me has matado de la risa con eso, jajajaja... Ojalá que se cumpla tu sueño de ser porrrista (y de laso me echas porras, vale? XD). Gracias por dejarme tu lindo comentario

**Nebyura:** Lo que sucede es que Pride es muy inocentón y creo que algún día las cosas entre él y Envy vayan a cambiar (aunque te aseguro que se va a encontrar con los demás personajes luego, jeje) Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Inugami83:** La verdad es que "eso" fue mi pensamiento cuando ví el tema "dolor" (entiéndase por eso, juju) pero al escribirlo la idea de que lo lanzara por la ventana cobró vida por si sola, así que he allí el resultado . En mi anterior colegio enseñaban chino mandar´n, pero jamás tomé ese curso XD como me arrepiento ahora por eso... aunque igual dudo que eso vaya a servir para entender el juego XD, ni me digas lo de Al XD, mira que soy bien fan del Elricest (Pride seme, seeee jujuju) Porque la ternura se le tiene que acabar algún día... . No es que me demoro en escribirlos... tengo los siguenes tres en lista de espera, pero me demoro en subirlos XD. Gracias por el comentario


	8. Lágrimas

Lamento la tardanza...

Tengo manía por combinar el manga con el animé XD

* * *

**8—****Lágrimas **

Por supuesto, ninguno de los allí presentes habían escogido que su destino, tan sólo fueron elegidos por algo que tal vez fuera la suerte. O tal vez porque Padre era muy sabio.

Durante unos segundos, sentado allí sobre el sillón y recargado contra él, Pride miró a su hermanos sentados como él a su alrededor, sin articular palabra alguna de no ser por los leves susurros de un niño menor a él hacia una homúncula, que le hacía callar disimuladamente mientras el pequeño se molestaba por no recibir respuesta. Él hubiera dicho algo, pero no sabía que decir sinceramente y tan únicamente bajó la mirada hasta topar con las manos vacías que movía ante él en su aburrimiento. Envy no estaba a su lado ¿Dónde podría haberse metido? Lo había dejado sólo ante aquellos extraños a los que debía llamar "Hermanos", porque eran sus semejantes y la voluntad de su adorado Padre era que todos los homúnculos estuvieran unidos en familia, así se lo había hecho saber su "hermano mayor".

Las miradas seguían fijas hacia su persona y sentía que lo acosaban de esa forma. Lo miraban simplemente sin decir nada; él por supuesto tampoco lo hizo ni objetó nada. No le gustaba hablar, lo había descubierto hace tan sólo unos momentos allí. Fingió entonces mirar por a través de la ventana a un árbol cuyas hojas amarillas caían con el viento…y divisó allí al ave azul de su habitación sobre su nido, hacía frío y él se le quedó mirando unos instantes sin prestarle atención al hecho de que ignoraba a su hermanos y sencillamente se le quedó mirando al ave cuyos cantos le despertaban en las mañanas cuando creía que apenas valía la pena despertarse y vivir cada día…

-Es extraño…--escuchó por detrás a una voz que no supo reconocer, una voz que jamás había oído antes—No se parece en nada a él…

Siguió de esa forma, con la cabeza volteada hacia la ventana de atrás donde el ave le saludaba aleteando sus alas, pues lo había reconocido. En su mirada inexpresiva se dibujó una leve y melancólica sonrisa que no era acompañada por los ojos desesperanzados de un ser que ha perdido todo por lo cual había vivido; una mirada triste y desolada sin esperanzas que sólo ante aquel ser se mostraba pequeñamente alegre… si es que aquello se le podía llamar alegría.

-Sus ojos están tan vacíos…--murmuró una voz fémina, y él la miró de reojo sin prestarle mayor atención: se trataba de la misma mujer que hace algunos minutos atrás regañaba al niño. Ahora que veía su rostro, la sintió conocida--…pobre chico, está tan triste…--Bajó la mirada aún más, sin hablar y levemente mirando hacia la ventana a lo alto ¿Tristeza? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma al escucharla? Era como si su opinión le importara, aunque en realidad le diera igual lo que los demás pensaran de él: de eso se acababa de dar cuenta—Lo cambiaron tanto… ¿Qué le habrá hecho Envy? Se ve tan desolado…

-Ni idea, Sloth –contestó la otra homúncula bastante cabreada del asunto--… Padre fue el que le dijo que lo cuidara…

-Aún así siento tristeza por él, Lust…--lo volvió a mirar pero él estaba ausente. Estaba allí pero de repente su mente andaba en otras partes, algo que le era muy común hacer cuando no quería pensar en el presente, ni en nada en que los homúnculos se vieran involucrados.

Se quedó allí sentado contemplando la escena completamente ajena a ella, como si mirara una pintura donde él era sólo el observador de la escena al que le era imposible hacer más que mirar y esperar…

Esperar…

Envy nunca vino por él, y Padre jamás bajó a hablar con ellos. Uno a uno sus hermanos se fueron retirando decepcionados, mientras él seguía allí como un fiel perro que espera las ordenes de su amo, no se movía si su amo o en su defecto su superior no se lo ordenaban. Antes de abandonar la sala, una de sus hermanas que respondía al nombre de Sloth se le quedó viendo unos instantes, apenada por el cruel trato que de seguro recibía el homúnculo por parte de su hermano. Bajó la mirada y se sintió culpable por no haber pedido la custodia del de ojos vacíos, ya que poder con dos niños homúnculos a su cargo no debía ser difícil; realmente se entristecía por la vida de el rubio de ojos dorados tan tristes, que despertaba sentimientos maternales de su parte, como un pequeño tan delicado que necesita ser protegido, que pedía a gritos su protección a través de esos ojos tan vacíos y llenos de dolor.

-Deberías cuidarle, aunque Envy sea su tutor—le aconsejó su otra hermana, que se volvía hacia ella al ver que entre los planes de esta parecía no estar el salir de la sala—Después de todo, alguna vez fuiste su madre.

-Eso fue hace mucho…--suspiró la de cabellos castaños—Antes de que muriéramos, en nuestra vida humana…--le comentó volviéndose hasta Lust—pero ahora no tenemos el mismo lazo de madre e hijo; tan sólo somos homúnculos "hermanos"—tras dichas estas palabras, Sloth dejó la sala dejando a su compañera ahora dentro de ella, contemplando al de mirada triste que como hipnotizado miraba al ave azul de la ventana. Sólo en esos momentos era cuando mostraba lo más semejante a una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos no lucían tan apagados.

-Pobre chico…--se giró completamente hacia la puerta, murmurando luego bajito--…sé feliz mientras puedas, Edward Elric…. ¿O prefieres que te llame ahora Pride? El Edward que conocía, jamás se perdonaría a si mismo el haberse convertido en uno de nosotros al servicio de Padre ¿O es que acaso no te perdonas a ti mismo y así lo demuestras?

Pride no le escuchó, nunca escuchaba a nadie ni la comprendía; para él sus palabras fueron tan únicamente murmullos inaudibles que presintió, pero no logró escuchar más allá de eso.

**&**

Cada mañana, siempre temprano, al abrir sus ojos vacíos sus oídos percibían la melodiosa voz del cantar de aquella ave azul que siempre, que cada día estaba allí sin importar cuan helada estuviese la mañana. Ella alzaba la cabeza finalmente, cuando los ojos negros en medio de sus plumas azules parecían mirarle y recibirle al nuevo día.

Hacía mucho… desde hace mucho tiempo para él la esperanzas se veían tan efímeras, y los sueños a la vez tan lejanos; como quimeras inalcanzables por mucho que intentara llegar a ellas al estirar sus manos hacia ellos; entonces dejó de creer en los sueños, y su corazón cada vez se hacía más duro. Parecían tan lejanos aquellos días donde todo le parecía tan nuevo y maravilloso, tan lejanas las madrugadas donde con ansias se despertaba después de por las mismas dejar de dormir al tiempo en que esperaba a su "hermano" pasar por aquella puerta. Je… tan lejanos que se veía aquella felicidad suya, porque ahora tan sólo se valía de los sueños al dormir para alejarse de ese frívolo ambiente.

Su sonrisa cada vez más ausente.

Sus ojos perdían el brillo, y se volvían entonces vacíos.

Porque se dio cuenta que todo aquello en lo que había creído era tan débil como la un castillo de arena arrastrado por el mar.

Entonces ¿Qué le quedaba?

Nada…

Aquellos instantes, su melodía dulce y cariñosa le hacía pensar que aún había esperanzas, que todo no estaba perdido.

Era como la chispa de luz en medio de esa oscuridad.

Los oyó aquella noche: oyó como Padre decía estar decepcionado de él, de que no sabía que haría si seguía con esa actitud que él tenía… Luego, para darle más fuerte a su destrozado corazón estaba allí su hermano mayor, con los ocultos deseos tras sus dulce palabras que fingían amor eran revelados como perversos sentimientos de ira, frustración y sobre todo odio…

Odio…

¿Todos le odiaban? ¿Qué hizo mal? No podía entenderlo y por las noches se abrazaba a si mismo mientras reflexionaba una sola cosas: que todos allí serían más felices si él no existiera.

"¿Por qué?" se preguntó a sus adentros. El ave lo miraba curiosa por la manera en que él, al bajar de la cama, había andado arrastrándose por el suelo, hasta poyar su espalda contra una pared, mirando al suelo para finalmente abrazarse a si mismo en busca del afecto que le era negado "¿Por qué son así conmigo?" gimió levemente, jamás había hecho eso. Era como si una sensación en el pecho le acongojaba, como si una mano invisible le apretara fuertemente el corazón "Sólo he querido hacer las cosas bien…" volvió a gemir, ahogado "Quiero hacer las cosas bien ¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Por qué no puedo ser el hijo que Padre tanto quiere? ¿Por qué no puedo ser el hermano menor que Envy quiera proteger y brindarle afecto?"

-Todo es mi culpa…--dijo a lo bajo. El ave azul le miraba pareciendo no entender--…Envy no viene, ya es hora de que venga… ¿se ha olvidado de mi? ¿O es que acaso me ha abandonado finalmente por ser tan tonto?...—bajo la mirada y la ocultó entre sus manos. Quería gritar y gemir de dolor ante todo aquello: hacerle saber al mundo lo infeliz que era; no obstante, lo único que consiguió fue que su vista se tornara borrosa—Debí ser más obediente, debí hacerle caso a Envy cuando me daba aquellas órdenes. Simplemente debía dejar que me golpeara, si al menos no se olvidara de mí estaría todo bien…

Pasaban las horas, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor y rastro alguno del de cabellos verdes ni se veía. Pride agachó la mirada, ya hacía mucho que un líquido brotaba de sus ojos queriéndose desbordar: algo totalmente nuevo para él.

-¿Lágrimas?—se preguntó cuando sintió una caer hasta su mano—Estoy llorando… --alzó la mirada y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared—Es triste: es tan triste saber que eres un inútil, un trasto viejo que ya no sirve; una muñeca entre el montón que un día su dueño se va olvidando de ella entre tantos otros juguetes… hasta que se acuerdan de que existe… y la tira a la basura tal como lo que era para él.

Y se echó a llorar de dolor, porque finalmente las traviesas lágrimas habían descendido de sus ojos, pasar por sus mejillas y morir finalmente entre sus manos.

Él estaba allí, llorando sin un consuelo que lo aliviase

No podía hacer nada si le había olvidado.

Amor… era todo lo que pedía

Afecto, cariño y comprensión.

¿Qué podía hacer para obtenerlos? ¿Cómo hacer para que alguien se mostrara comprensivo con él?

Nada…

Únicamente le restaba llorar en silencio por todo aquello que no era y jamás iba a ser, siendo sus lágrimas el único alivio de su desesperanza.

* * *

**Leiram:** Jajaja, pues Lj es del Mal XD. No puedo negar que me encanta el Envy/Ed!Pride (estoy segura de que pronto terminaré escribiendo algo "real" de ellos jujuju) Gracias por dejar comentario n.n

**Nebyura****:** Pobre Pridecito, pero ¿ya vez como nadie le quiere? Si es amor... yo lo tendría siempre a mi lado así de adorable y apapachable (Tu presentimiento estaba en lo correcto) Gracias por comentar.

**haneko-chan****:** Gracias por las Porras T.T /llora de emoción/ Ojalá cuando leas esto estés mejor, ojalá estés bien (de no ser así, te mandaré un Pride!Doctor para que te cures XD) Muchos besitos y gracias.

**Inugami83****:** Pues vaya que Envy se hace querer gracias a sus fans que todo lo logran, ¿Te imaginabas que yo antes ni lo hacía aparecer en mis fics... pues gracias a la ternura de Pride comencé a interesarme en él... y ya vez XD. Pride tendrá que crecer algún día (mentalmente hablando... porque fisicamente... como que no hay mucho que hacer XD) ¿No? Mi niño precioso TOT. Genial Omake: no sabes cuanto me reí al leerlo n.n gracias. Muchos saludos y besitos


	9. Muerte

_Hola de nuevo n.n_

_Debo decir que este capítulo en especial es Angst, pero de verdad: y es que el título de la viñeta dice mucho. En una primera idea tenía pensado poner este tema al final, pero entonces pensé que sería más apropiado hacerlo de esta manera._

_Gracias por dejar comentarios n.n_

* * *

**9****—Muerte**

Tarde o temprano, a todo ser viviente en la faz de la tierra le llega la hora de terminar lo que por mucho tiempo comenzó: el fin de la vida y con ello el de los sueños y añoranzas: La muerte.

Pero para los homúnculos como él, la muerte no era otra cosa si no más que el comienzo de su vida, de su inmortalidad cuya belleza y poder era deseada por muchos de los insignificantes humanos.

Pero él jamás había decidido que quería aquel destino: simplemente fue sólo un "elegido" entre muchos, ¿Podía considerarse tal vez como suerte?

Al principio, lo creyó así, de esa misma forma.

"Un ser afortunado"

No, no era ni mucho menos que eso…

"Un ser maldecido" Era más adecuado para describirle

A pesar de todo aquello, por más que sus sueños se hubiesen roto en el camino, él seguía en pie por una sola y única razón:

Por una promesa.

Alguien de palabra como él jamás rompía una promesa.

Un pacto hecho bajo la nieve…

**&**

Según tenía entendido, al llegar el invierno las aves migran hacia el sur.

Sin embargo… ¿Por qué esa ave no lo hacía? Ya era invierno…. Cada vez hacía más frío; él viento soplaba más fuerte y a ella parecía no importarle para nada.

Como cada mañana al salir los rayos del sol, ella lo recibía en un nuevo día con sus alegres cantos armónicos que se extendían por toda la habitación hasta llegar a sus oídos y de esa forma él despertaba cada mañana.

Después del abandono de aquellos seres hacia él, cada día le costaba más aún ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Pero ella siempre estaba allí, motivándole a seguir con su presencia y sus alegres cantos. Era curioso el notar que esa ave le brindaba mucho más afecto que cualquier miembro de aquella mansión. A Pride, por cierto, le hacía gracia: todo ese tiempo creyendo que Padre le adoraba como el ser tan único que era… y resultaba que todo eso era producto de su ingenua mente de niño que necesitaba sentirse querido.

…Querido…

¿Alguna vez alguien le había querido?

Ese sentimiento que alguna vez percibió tener tan cerca… y que ahora se veía tan lejos del alcance de sus manos.

Y Allí estaba el ave azul como siempre parada sobre el marco inferior de la ventana, por el cual entraba siempre gracias al gran aguajero en el vidrio que Envy había hecho al lanzarlo aquella vez. Je, curioso ¿no? Primero lo detestó por ello y ahora de cierta forma le estaba agradecido, porque gracias a esa abertura esa ave podía llegar hasta él y alegrarle por algunos momentos. Sus ojos negros lo miraban y su cabeza se movía hacia él de una forma graciosa: desde el primer instante le había causado alegría con sus torpes movimientos que le recordaban vanamente cuando tenía la mente de niño y debía lucir tan inocente como ella.

El tiempo había pasado y en él dejaba sus crudas huellas grabadas…

-¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña?—le preguntó finalmente, fingiendo una sonrisa. Fingir sonrisas para él se estaba volviendo algo tan habitual, porque había olvidado hasta el porqué se sonreía verdaderamente—Hace frío allá afuera…—estiró su mano hacia ella y tal como había pensado, el ave se posó sobre la palma de su mano, continuando con su mirar curioso hacia él.

Caminaba con ella en la mano delicadamente intentando no lastimarla por alguna razón. Sobre su palma se veían aún más pequeña e indefensa de lo que aparentaba cuando estaba allá afuera volando con sus alas estiradas sobre los árboles de los alrededores. La dejaba sutilmente sobre el escritorio cercano al librero, estando ella frente a un plato de comida con algunas migajas de pan que él intencionalmente había dejado durante la cena para que ella hoy pudiera comerla; no estaba seguro si ese era el alimento indicado para un ave, mas por la forma en que entusiasta lo comía le hacía pensar que así lo era.

O tal vez, es que estaba demasiada hambrienta como para ponerse caprichosa con lo que gentilmente él le ofrecía…

-No deberías estar aquí—se sentaba en la silla del escritorio para poderla contemplar claramente y verla a la vez de frente—Ya ha comenzado el invierno ¿segura que no te quieres ir?—ella sólo le movía la cabeza dando graciosos pasos con sus patitas hacia delante entusiasmada—Pues deberías entonces cuidarte muy bien para no enfermarte si esa ha sido entonces tu decisión… aunque ciertamente no acabo de comprenderla—colocó sus brazos sobre la superficie del mueble y sobre estos echó su cabeza desanimado y cerrando los ojos mientras le hablaba a la mitad de su discurso, viéndola aún de cara a cara—Me pregunto si esto lo estás haciendo por mí, ¿Verdad, amiga? Porque… ¿somos amigos?—volvió a moverse graciosamente y levemente él sonrió—Que bien, eres la primera amiga que tengo… es más: diría que eres el único amigo que he tenido en mi vida, gracias por eso—tanto como su sonrisa como sus ojos se mostraron triste al hablarle—Nadie ha hecho algo así por mí, a veces creo que eres la única que me entiende.

Una parte de él se sentía realmente tonto por tener a su mejor amiga siendo un ave, sin embargo ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba? No es que tuviera mucho en donde elegir y para desgracia suya, los últimos días se los había pasado completos en un encierro que no terminaba de entender del todo. Allí en esa mansión nadie le explicaba absolutamente nada y quizás por esa razón muchas veces se sentía entre ellos como un "intruso" y no como un "hermano" de la forma en que debiera ser… y eso le dolía muy en el fondo a pesar de que en su rostro no se expresara frente a ellos más que la nada misma de la indiferencia de sus sentimientos ocultos bajo ese manto de desinterés.

-El otro día mientras intentaba dormir escuché a Padre y a Envy charlando tras la puerta de mi habitación, suponiendo ellos que estaba yo dormido—le relató con indiferencia a su "amiga" que gustosa comía de su alimento. Él hacía como si lo dicho no le importara en absoluto, pero bien sabía él que se mentía a si mismo fingiendo desinterés a algo que mucho le interesaba—Los escuché hablar de muchas cosas que no entendía, entre una de ella estaba yo y Padre se quejaba como si de mi estuviera defraudado, pues según entendí en mí había puesto muchas esperanzas. Envy le decía como iban mis entrenamientos, y pese a que yo le era obediente, jamás había manifestado un indicio de mi poder homúnculo y que también tardaba demasiado tiempo en revivir y sanar mis heridas… entonces…--sintió como la garganta se le atoraba y los ojos se le nublaban, no le salía con facilidad la voz, pero aún así intentó seguir con su narración—…Padre dijo lo imperfecto que era yo, que al parecer estaba incompleto y por ello no dudaría en acabar con mi existencia si en poco tiempo más no logro desarrollar poderes inmortales—Una lágrimas calló hasta el mueble de madera y al notarlo el ave azul picoteó la vestimenta que cubría sus brazos a modo de juego. Pride sonrió—Siempre logras hacerme sentir mejor…

La puerta fue tocada en ese instante insistentemente. Por la hora dedujo que se trataba de su desayuno que era traído a manos de Envy. Le indicó que pasara secando velozmente sus ojos que poco habían lagrimeado, pero ante su superior no quería mostrarse débil. Sorpresivamente no se trataba de su hermano mayor, sino de una de las homúnculas que había visto el otro día en la reunión: Sloth era si no mal recordaba su nombre; ella le traía entre las manos en desayuno.

-Buen día—le sonrió al verlo sentado en el escritorio—Espero que hayas dormido bien—colocó la bandeja con los alimentos frente a él cortésmente—Ten, tu desayuno—le indicó fríamente

-Gracias—Su tono de voz ante ella había sonado más frío que con todos aunque ni el mismo se daba una explicación de aquello—Dentro de una hora más puedes venir a recoger la bandeja.

Ella asintió. Fue en ese instante cuando notó la presencia del ave azul sobre el escritorio, al lado de la bandeja y mirándola fijamente de tal forma que sintió como si ese pequeño ser quisiera explorar a través de sus ojos dentro de si misma, como inspeccionando al fondo de su ser. Esa ave no le daba buena espina, a su lado tenía una sensación de inseguridad a flor de piel. Ella parecía desafiarla con la mirada, como si le estuviera reprochando algo que ella bien sabía había cometido. Sloth se sentía extraña ante ella.

Pride pareció no darse cuenta de nada sumido dentro de su propio mundo.

-Vaya, Una hermosa ave azul…--dijo finalmente la homúncula sonriendo frívolamente—Que raro: verla en esta época del año…

Tras dichas las palabras, haciendo una reverencia, abandonó la habitación. Detrás de la puerta pudo dar un suspiro de alivio.

Esa ave era…

No, no debía preocuparse por aquello; eso desde hace mucho había dejado de ser parte de ella.

**&**

Pasaron los días y en cada uno de ellos esa ave venía a visitarle desde temprano y se marchaba varias horas después de que el sol se ocultaba

Día tras día…

Entonces comenzó a nevar…

Pequeñas motas de algodón cubrían el jardín con un blanco manto helado. Pride estiraba la mano por el agujero y podía sentir los fríos copos de nieve hacer contacto con su piel.

Sonreía…

El ave azul seguía viniendo cada día, llegaba un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado y se volvía apenas el sol se ocultaba.

Le seguía visitando todos los días sin falta…

Hasta ese día.

Esperó durante muchas horas apoyado frente al marco de la ventana, mientras desde su presión la esperaba venir como ella lo hacía a diario

Nada pasaba….

…Hasta el día siguiente.

Durante el atardecer, Pride seguía allí esperándola, preocupado por no verla venir

"Tal vez se ha marchado al sur" concluía luego de mucho pensar "Sí, eso debe haber pasado"

Entonces ocurrió.

Cuando se volvía hasta la cama queriendo aquella tarde acostarse temprano, vio desde el cielo un torpe vuelo que se acercaba débilmente hasta la ventana. Estiró las manos hacia ella y de esa forma logró que cayera entre sus palmas, evitando que se golpeara contra el nevado suelo

-Tú… te habías quedado todo este tiempo para hacerme compañía…--se sintió tan mezquino y egoísta por no haberlo notado antes—…todo para que no me sintiera más sólo.

Todo se volvía nublado, de colores tristes y opacos.

La pequeña ave estaba herida y débil, agónica. Al verlo entristecido por verla a ella en ese estado, movió su cabeza dulcemente y con ternura lo miró con sus ojos, de la misma forma que hacía cuando quería subirle los ánimos. Al notar aquello le sonrió y ella también pareció hacerlo. Dio un último suspiro, cerró lentamente sus ojos y…

…murió.

Todo pareció quedarse congelado en esa escena

Se quedó allí mirando el cielo atardecer lentamente, como si la vida se le fuera en aquello.

"…Es como si hubiera olvidado aquello tan importante…" Pensaba, sosteniendo el cadáver del ave entre su manos "…Es como si quisiera mirar al cielo y perderme allí, en ese atardecer"

Ya no nevaba, pero él se sentía tan frío.

"Porqué… ¿todo tiene que acabar así?"

Nace…

…Crece…

…Vive…

…Sufre…

… y muere…

…Y entonces pareció como si lo recordara:

"_Edward ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí?..._

_¿Podrías hacer un ramo de flores?_

_Él siempre… solía hacérmelas…."_

Sentado de rodillas sobre la nieve, contemplaba la recién acabada tumba hecha con sus entumecidas manos; pero eso a él no parecía importarle.

La miraba como ausente, observaba la escena como algo ajeno e irreal productos de sus sueños…

… A veces, momentos como aquellos no sabía distinguir la realidad de sus sueños…

Montó sobre ella una muy sencilla cruz hacha con dos varas que encontró por allí; como en un libro había leído hace mucho y cuyo significado recién en ese instante comprendía.

-Te he hecho un ramo de flores como me habías pedido—las dejó sobre el bulto de nieve combinada con tierra—No soy muy bueno en estas cosas, pero aún así espero que te gusten…

"…A pesar de que no sé si de dónde estás puedes verlas como yo las veo y como yo te veo…"

-Perdóname…

Envy lo veía desde lejos, oculto. Pensó en gastarle una broma justo en ese instante. Iba hacerlo incluso.

Pero aquella visión le aterró.

Por unos instantes notó como Pride sin notarlo era rodeado por unas silenciosas cadenas que lo cubrían sin que él percibiera su presencia l subir por su cuerpo…

Y como una gran hoz era sostenida en su semi abierta mano derecha.

Todo desapareció luego de unos breves minutos

"Así que este es tu poder ¿No, Pride?" sonrió perverso, ocultándose tras el árbol más cercano a él "Así que eres un Ángel de la Muerte…. ¿Verdad, Edward?" Rió a sus adentros.

* * *

**Nebyura: **A mi me da tanta pena que las cosas sean aí para Pride, que no sepa darse cuenta de que toda la culpa es de Envy (que es malo-malo con Pridecito) Pero adoro la ternura con la que le hago ver el mundo n.n Es adorable, y Lust hubiera sido una mejor tutora que Envy, sin duda alguna (Aunque de ser por Envy, hace mucho que le hbiera cedido a cualquiera el cargo de cuidar a Pride) Gracias por tu comentario

**haneko-chan****:** Pride es amor... ¡Pridecito, no sufras más! ¡Mira! Viene la doctora corazón a sanar el tuyo -O- Gracias por las porras nuevamente, Amiga n.n y mil gracias por comentarme.

**Inugami83****:** Pues es que los homúnculos del maga no son tan geniales como los del animé.. (Punto a favor del animé) n.n No me gustaría estar en el lugar de Pride, pero... ah ¿no es adorable su inocencia? Quiere mucho a su hermano a pesar de todo lo que le ha hecho ;.; (vulve a llorar) Aseguro que la venganza no será tan mala para Envy... pero le hará tenerle más repeto a Pride. ¿Que Hiromu te demandó y te salvaste? Vaya, que suerte XD jajaja, lo bueno es que no prohíbe los los fics n.n. Que genial tu Omake, lo adoré todo el rato (creo que deberé urgentemente escribir un Envy/Ed!Pride ya, antes de que las ganas de ese par me ganen... ) Bueno, aunque creo que con lo relativamente triste de este cap, no creo que podrás crear otro Omake T.T. Gracias por comentar n.n


	10. Temor

_Lamento en serio la demora... pero tuve lo que se dice un "Bloqueo" que me impidió continuarle a la historia. _

**Aclaración del capítulo anterior: **El ave azul según la historia de BBI, se refiere a la madre de los Elric como se muestra en el monólogo de Edward al empezar. Simboliza la esperanza y la felicidad.

Lo aclaro por si no seentendió del todo n.n

* * *

**10—Temor**

Pies descalzos andando sobre la hierba descuidada de un lugar que desconocía. Envy le había traído allí sin aviso alguno. Vio desde lo lejos la gran muralla que representaba el fin de su libertad, creyó que Envy se detendría antes de acercarse más a ella, pero no lo hizo: sino que lo obligó a saltar con él aquella gran muralla hacia fuera, hacia el mundo exterior. Pride no podía entender aquella acción. Su hermano actuaba extraño: desde la mañana, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y sin comprender nada había sido jalado hacia fuera por él. Desde ese momento tuvo muy claro que algo fuera de lo común pasaría, mas no por ello curioseó sobre aquello.

Sus pasos sin vacilación guiaban a los suyos temerosos, los cuales se adentraban hacia el mundo exterior, ese que tanto le había prohibido ver y que una vez y otra le habían reclamado por el tan sólo pensamiento de querer aventurarse hacia el mundo de más allá del muro. Por eso, tan extraño cambio de parecer de Envy se le hacía extraño, por no decir que le daba absoluta mala espina lo siguiente que vendría de aquello, que aseguraba no sería para nada algo bueno.

Imaginó alguna vez por lógica que lo primero que vería tras cruzar el muro no sería sino otra cosa más que una inmensa vista de color verde, todo estando cubierto por la maleza descuidada que creía por lo largo de toda la muralla y el sendero que imaginó alguna vez debió ser el camino por el cual alguna vez alguien anduvo… antes, antes de que los homúnculos llegaran a vivir a aquella gran mansión en ruinas. Nunca se habría creído el cuento de que ese hogar siempre fue de Padre, sabía que detrás de aquello había cosas más turbias en las que prefería no pensar por temor a los suyos. Sabía también que no estaban todo el tiempo viviendo, sus hermanos, en el mismo lugar: tenía más que claro que constantemente cambiaban de ubicaciones, fuera por conveniencia de lugar o como una huída de aquellos a los que debía llamar enemigos: Los alquimistas, que, irónicamente, eran aquellos que les otorgaban la dicha de renacer en la inmortalidad.

Envy estaba delante de él, con el ceño completamente fruncido y murmurando maldiciones a lo bajo, maldiciones que sabía Pride eran dirigidas a él o por lo menos hacia algo que tuviera que ver con su persona. Movía disgustadamente sus brazos para alejar las molestas ramas de los árboles y la hierba que interferían en su misión, una que por cierto no le agradaba en lo absoluto: en general, cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer por o para Pride le disgustaba, por lo que en lo posible intentaba hallar un forma para hacerle sufrir sin interrumpir la misión.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?—no pudo evitarlo: tenía que hacer aquella pregunta antes de que la idea de que todo era una trampa de su hermano para hacerle cosas malas sin que Padre pudiese verlo cobrara sentido real en su mente.

Envy bufó para sí, y sin girarle le contestó:

-Tú sólo cállate y espera a que comience la acción.

Pride calló, por temor que al insistir terminara siendo golpeado por él.

-¡Malditas ramas!—se quejó, harto de tener que echarlas hacia un lado cada vez que se movía. Y claro: con ello Pride no debía hacer nada ya que él lo hacía todo, algo verdaderamente injusto pues según él, quien debería estar así sufriendo era Pride, no él. Pero él no podía ir adelante, no sabía el camino, no sabía a que iban… Ante todo Padre le advirtió que lo cuidara, por un temor de él a que pudiera escaparse en ese momento que salían fuera de sus dominios. Para Envy, eso sólo fueros excusas para proteger a su "Hijo favorito".

-Yo lo haré…--se adelantó mientras él pensaba, pasando por delante. Lo observó estirar la mano, como de ella comenzaba a salir algo largo y luego como una gran Hoz era sostenida por él con ambas manos. Envy se le quedó mirando tras él, mientras que Pride comenzaba a cortar con el filo de su arma todas aquellas ramas le molestaban en su andar; Envy no se esperaba aquello: que él ya estuviera dominando a voluntad aquella arma que salía de su cuerpo era algo nuevo de lo cual no se había percatado sino hasta ese momento. Eso era de cierta manera provechoso, algo que podía utilizar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?—volvió a preguntar, esta vez sin mirarle ya que él ahora iba delante

-Voy a ver si el entrenamiento ha funcionado o no—contestó en un tono neutro. No pudo ver su expresión

-¿De que forma?—se intrigó, algo le sonaba mal en todo aquello

-Vamos a ver… si eres capaz de arrebatarle la vida a un ser humano: Si eres apto para matar.

Sintió Un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, y luego como algo dentro de él le sentaba tan frío.

**&**

La noche se hacía presente. El filo de su hoz descansando sobre su hombro esta manchado de un color carmesí que salpicaba hasta el suelo de tierra gotas del mismo color. Su mirada era oculta tras los flecos de su cabellos al bajar el rostro entristecido. La luna que de todo había sido testigo iluminaba el cuerpo inerte de un humano tirado en el suelo, con varias cortadas hechas con su arma, con su propia arma empuñada entre sus manos: Aquel hombre que yacía en el suelo sin vida había sido torturado por él.

Envy a lo lejos, sentado sobre el tronco de un árbol cortado lo observaba con un sonrisa complacida en el rostro, la que luego se volvió sádica conforme veía a su camarada jugar con la vida de ese ser humano, gozando de cada cortada, de cada tortura que le había dado: El en primera fila lo observaba, conforme con los resultados aunque pensaba que podía, en el fondo, haberle ofrecido un espectáculo mucho más divertido que aquel que había terminado muy rápido a su gusto. Terminada la "función" aplaudió varias veces al tiempo en que reía sádicamente, burlándose del destino, tanto como el de aquel hombre que había perdido frente a sus ojos la vida como el de aquel que le había dado muerte.

Pride no lo entendía ¿Debía estar feliz? No sentía ni la más mínima dicha ante aquello de lo que había sido culpable. Ver a ese hombre desangrase en el suelo le hacía sentir sucio, lleno de una suciedad de la que estaba seguro no podría quitarse de las manos aunque permaneciera el día entero en el agua. Observó de reojo nuevamente al cadáver, y sintió lástima por la mala suerte de ese hombre: salir a caminar de nuche justo el mismo día que él iba ser iniciado como asesino ¿No resultaba aquello mala suerte? Sí, pero pensaba que podría haber sido mucho peor, de alguna forma alguien moriría por sus manos aquella noche; tal vez si se tratara de un infante inocente como lo había sido él hasta hace unos minutos o una mujer acaso, sabía perfectamente que aquello le hubiese costado mucho más… y se sentiría aún más repugnante por eso.

Pero habría una cosa; algo que lo atormentaría mucho más que todo.

Cerró los ojos… y allí estaba, allí, en su mente la mirada de terror, la misma con la ve la presa acercarse su depredador: sin piedad, sin motivo alguno… No era una sonrisa, ni una mirada serena: Lo último que hacía la víctima era irse de este mundo con aquella mirada de temor, cuando ya su captor le ha dado muerte, le ha enterrado el arma… y seguido, la sonrisa triunfante de quien le ha arrebatado la vida con sus manos… antes de cerrar los ojos llenos de miedo, horror y temor.

* * *

**neliam91:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Prometo no dejar nunca este fic.

**Nebyura:** Pues dudo mucho que Envy lo suelte tan facilmente de su alacance, ya que Envy quiere a Pride de cierta forma... aunque su manera de demostrarlo hacen pensar que es mejor que no lo quiera tanto XD. Veamos... yo tampoco estoy muy segura de lo que realmente significa angel de la muerte: es un como un shinigami quees rodeado de la muerte, si así se entiende n.n. Gracias por comentar

**murtilla:** Buena pregunta: El ave azul se quedó por en sentimiento maternal que alguna vez le tuvo a su "hijo". Sloth, reconoce en seguida que esa ave es la parte humana que se separó de ella: su alma. Gracias por comentar.

**Inugami83:** A veces cuando pienso en lo sola que puede haber estado en este mundo, sin la gente que quiero... es cuando pienso como debe sentirse Pride, y cualquiera que halla nacido bajo aquella soledad: Es realmente triste el sólo pensarl estar en su lugar. Yo creo que normalment, cualquier persona que le ha ocurrido algo así, tiende a cerrar su corazón y partar sus sentimientos. Me alegra que te gustara este cap... y es una verdadera lástima que sea tan Angts este fic en varias escena como para no ver tus Omakes tan divinos T.T. Tampoco es que crea que el animé es mejor que el manga... sólo que no me he puesto mucho al día con este último ç, por lo que me estoy perdiendo XD. Muchas grácias por tu comentario n.n

**Shadir:** Pues muchas gracias.

Aunque la personalidad de Pride jamás podrá completarse verdaderamente... aún le falta mucho para ser quien realmente es. Gracias por comentar n.n


	11. Oscuridad

¡Holas! Me siento muy feliz al ver que el número de reviews ha aumentado en el capítulo anterior :) ¡Muchas gracias a los lectores que se toman la molestia de dejar un review!

Se acerca el final del fanfic

* * *

**11—Oscuridad**

Observó bajo trance aquel líquido rojizo al caer al suelo desde su hoz recargada a su hombro. Aquel líquido que desprendían los humanos ante el rose del filo de su arma contra sus cuerpos al desgarrarse…. Y ellos gritaban aterrados ante el fin de su destino. Pride miró su arma, salpicada con sangre…. ¿Sería tan fácil quitarle la mancha con tan sólo lavarla? ¿O sería acaso tan difícil como quitarse esa suciedad que sentía en su ser, que no podía ser quitada ni con el agua más pura? Deslizó su mano por todo el filo de la hoz, para sentir el líquido rojizo antes cálido y ahora frío, y percibirlo con sus propios ojos para saber como era la sangre humana, es por la que había matado, esa por la que se hermano sonreía frente a él deleitado…

El dolor de la piel de su dedo al ser cortada por su arma le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Quitó la mano de su hoz manchada y observó su mano ensangrentada por sangre ajena, mas ahora de su dedo índice brotaba otra: la suya propia, más oscura y caliente que aquella que adornaba su fiel arma. Los hilillos que se formaban alrededor y que brotaban por la herida comenzaban a caer por toda su mano abundantemente. Él sólo la observaba con los ojos vacíos, con los ojos de una marioneta. Estiró la mano y dejó caer aquel líquido hacia la tierra árida.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir desde la montaña lejana, iluminando el rostro de alguien que no posee propia voluntada; iluminaba el rostro de un ser cuya inocencia había muerto mientras él no estaba para verlo asesinar a sus diferentes.

Envy se volvió hacia él, viendo el extraño gesto que hacía al estirar su mano hacia adelante… y luego como aquel líquido carmesí descendía de su dedo hasta caer al suelo, donde un charco del mismo color le esperaba.

-Esa herida se ve fea—colocó su mano bajo su mentón en una pose muy de él, mientras observaba el nuevo espectáculo que daba su "hermano menor" tras su iniciación—Debería limpiarla, aunque no creo que mueras si te desangras.

-Lim-pi-ar…--musitó torpemente, bajo trance y sin moverse de su posición--¿Con qué?

Envy se quedó pensativo

-Con agua…

-No hay un río cerca.—acotó el rubio, limpiando sus manos con su ropa negra también manchada con sangre, que de igual manera debía lavar cuando llegara a su hogar; pero por más se frotara la piel contra ellas, únicamente la sangre del humano era quitada, la suya seguía saliendo abundantemente.

-Que mal, Pride…--sonreía al verlo sin poder quitarse su rojiza esencia de él.

Bajó la mirada para pensar, por una extraña razón, a ayudarle a librarse de aquel problema. No le agradaba verle sangrar, porque le hacía recordar con cierto dolor la última imagen que albergaba su mente de "esa" persona al desangrarse aquella última vez que se vieron. Jamás creyó que un simple desangrado como a él le parecía aquella insignificante herida, que le había producido en el último encuentro, le hubiera dañado tanto. Le oyó gritar de dolor y no lo ayudó; escuchó como lloraba y no supo acallar su dolor…. tan sólo estaba allí para verle sufrir, jamás pensando que aquello acabaría con su vida, que esos serían los último momentos en que lo vería. Ni siquiera pudo recordar la última expresión de su rostro por la oscuridad de aquel lugar en el que luchaban, pero estaba seguro que era una tan triste y horrenda que… realmente había sido mejor no verle. No lo pensó: para él solamente existía aquel "juego" entre ambos, no se dio cuenta de que él sufría… si le hubiese torturado menos tal vez aquel no hubiese sido su último encuentro.

Pero allí estaba Pride, frente a su ojos… sus ojos vacíos, no alegres, vacíos y tristes…. Nunca sería él, por mucho que se le pudiera parecer.

El homúnculo rubio calló al suelo de rodillas, mientras que sus brazos intentaban apoyarse de su arma para sostenerse. Su mano aún sangraba, rastro de ese líquido quedaba recorriendo deslizándose por la extensión de su arma hacia abajo, hasta el fin del palo. Pride iba a morir desangrado después de todo, mas en su caso no había por qué preocuparse.

Él no se iría de este mundo como "él"

Acercó su mano del suelo hasta que pudiera quedar a la altura de su vista. Se sentía débil y cansado, sintiendo como la vida se le estaba yendo por ese hilo rojizo brotando de su dedo. Por raro que pereciera no se asustó, la muerte era dolorosa y estaba sumamente consiente de ello. Pero la muerte le tentaba: le tentaba esa curiosidad de ver que había más allá de y como se sentiría cuando nuevamente volviera renacer. Acercó su mano y levantó su dedo índice que sangraba y se lo llevó a la boca. Le extrañó ese curioso sabor metálico que desprendía su cuerpo y lo saboreó intensamente en su boca, pasando su lengua repetidas veces sobre la herida para limpiar la sangre que escurría de ella.

A los ojos de Envy, parecía saborearlo con deleite..

Tras un rato, Pride se quitó el dedo de la boca, y con inocencia lo agitó por sobre su cabeza, llamando la atención de su superior..

-Mira—le indicó a su hermano mayor—, ya ha parado la hemorragia, no he muerto—sonreía como antes, y eso le alegró a Envy: le era más divertido si era él quien a cada instante podía arrancarle esa sonrisa de los labios.

Aún seguía en el suelo, estaba débil todavía. El de cabellos verdes se acercó hasta él para ofrecerle ayuda brindándole una mano para que se apoyara en ella al levantarse. Pride la miró con desconfianza: sabía que él no podía ser tan amable. Mas entre los planes del mayor estaba la única idea de llevarlo con bien a casa y evitar de esa forma una reprimenda por el estado en que su "hijo perfecto" había terminado. Justo cuando el más joven iba a aceptar desconfiado la mano de su compañero, observó en esta una marca a la cual miró fijo, como divertido.

-Te cortaste…--le dijo, sujetando su antebrazo herido de improvisto.

-¿Sí? No me había dado cuenta—se extrañó por su actitud: Pride tomaba de su brazo como si fuera un niño contemplando felizmente un nuevo juguete.

-¿Te duele, hermano?—le preguntó, alzando la vista hacia él

-No mucho.

-Yo haré que no te duela más—sonrió, dichas las palabras, acercó su boca a la pequeña herida de su "hermano mayor" y comenzó a lamerla inocentemente. Algo que hizo que el de cabellos verdes se sintiera incómodo, pues sus mejillas se teñían del mismo color de su sangre. Pride estaba allí, arrodillado junto a él tomando su brazo delicadamente como un preciado juguete que acababa de encontrar, pareciendo disfrutar de la labor que ejecutaba tan silenciosamente, como hipnotizado..

-Que bien sabe tu sangre, Envy…--dejó su trabajo para levantar la mirada y verlo a los ojos, y sonreír de una manera extraña

-Ah ¿Sí?—se extrañó, aquello se sentía raro, y mucho: sobre todo si esos ojos vacíos le veían de esa forma.

-Me gusta tu sabor—alzó su mano hasta el rostro de su compañero, acariciándole con ternura—Se parece mucho al mío.

-Es porque somos de la misma clase "hermanito"

Pride asintió débilmente, como embobado.

-¡Oh! Es una lástima: ya has dejado de sangrar—tomó el brazo de su compañero cuidadosamente entre ambas manos—No es justo, te curas más rápido que yo

-Porque yo ya se dominar mis poderes—le contestaba de una manera cortante. Quería acabar de una buena vez con aquel peculiar momento.

La mano de Pride descendió desde su rostro hasta llegar ha su pecho, dónde se detuvo y con su dedo índice comenzó a dibujar circulitos imaginarios sobre esa zona al tiempo en que lo miraba con cara caprichosa.

-Ya quiero más sangre tuya: sabe exquisita—lo miró con un puchero, invocando de la nada a su fiel hoz que se había desvanecido antes--¿Puedo?—lo miró inocente. Envy no deseaba creerlo: él no sería capaz de eso…--¿Me dejarías cortarte? Prometo que seré cuidadoso, hermano ¡No te dolerá nada!—comenzó a sonreír en su ataque de locura--¡Juro que no sufrirás más… por él! Quizás puedas verlo a cuando mueras…—se paró con dificultad del suelo, cosa que se vio obligado a hacer ya que su presa se había alejado—Anda, no seas malo: ahora es mi turno para divertirme…--avanzaba a torpes pasos hasta él, manteniendo ese brillo de locura de un ser que ha perdido la razón, que no le queda más que perder: sólo odiar con todas sus fuerzas. Nadie más que Envy era el culpable de que eso estuviese ocurriendo, nadie más que él.

-¿No es divertido jugar así, hermano?

Un grito de Terror se escuchó por todo el bosque.

Padre lo oyó desde lejos, sonriendo complacido en su lugar que le mantenía inmóvil: Sí, al fin su hijo perfecto había despertado la oscuridad que llevaba dentro.

Al fin estaba listo para su misión.

* * *

**neliam91**: Gracias por tu review!! Jeje, Sí, tienes razón. no importa cuanto me demore, terminaré este fic sí o sí n.n. Muchas gracias nuevamente.

**Elena:** Que profundo lo que has dicho... Y tienes razón en Parte. Gracias por tu comentario n.n

**Murtilla**: Pues... Pride no sabe nada de eso... puede que incluso... jeje, supongo que tendrás que seguir atenta a lo que viene para saberlo n.n. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Nebyura:** Ser querido a veces duele... y Pride lo sabe muy bien x3, Pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Ese es nuestro Envy... Gracias por el comentario.

**haneko-chan:** Por supuesto que te lo permito! X3 el peque Pride sería muy feliz si alguien le mima y le que amor... Y bueno, no importa si te perdiste el cap anterior, te lo perdono... sólo no se te olvide la próxima vez :3 Sabes que valoro mucho tus comentarios n.n

**Inugami83:** Gracias por pasarte :3, bueno, pus sí: En parte de igual forma se está solo... pero creo que más doloroso es saber que estás con lguien y sentirte igual solo y sin ser escuchado y viendo que es igual tenerlo o no tenerlo a tu lado; mientras que si se está solo sin nadie más, se añora y se desea tener a alguien al lado, creyendo que de esa forma no estará tan solo y no es así: Es más triste lo primero, porque es ni siquiera tener esa vana esperanza de encontrar en alguien la solución.

Supongo que uno de estos días deberé revisar de a poco mis fanfics y corregirles lo errores cuando tenga más tiempo. Eso, y conseguirme un beta a fin de cuentas :3 Gracias por los consejos. ¡Y espero que te mejores para ver de nuevo uno de tus bellos Omakes!

**Espe Kuroba:** Muchas gracias por dejar tu review y volver a leer este fanfic ;.; Ya te estaba extrañando... pero lo bueno es que volviste :) y agradezco mucho que te haya gustado.


	12. Inseguridad

Sé que me tardé mucho... ¿Me perdonan por favor? ¿No? (Se marcha al rincón a llorar) ¡¡Ya!! Juro que el fic lo termino este año, por Pride que lo haré (mirada firme)

Quedan sólo... tres caps para el fic

Disfruten!!

* * *

**12—Inseguridad**

Dentro de su habitación, solamente habían tres cosas las que llamaban su atención: la ropa puesta sobre la cama que debía ponerse, el espejo del armario frente a él en el que se podía ver reflejado en aquella situación…. y aquel mensaje entre sus manos escrito en una hoja de papel con minuciosa caligrafía bien cuidada y con letras color oro.

Padre se lo había enviado con Lust en la mañana, no quiso verle personalmente. Dio un suspiro largo y prolongado de resignación al recibirlo. Pensaba que tal vez no era ni siquiera digno de las visitas de su adorado Padre, y eso de sobremanera lo entristeció profundamente. Le agradeció a su hermana por haberse molestado en dejarle aquel recado y luego se despidió de ella antes de que se fuera: no era de extrañar tales aptitudes en su familia, pues entre ellos rara vez existían muestras de afecto o de preocupación por algunos de los mismos miembros que la conformaban: sabía, con buenos fundamentos, que el más aislado por los demás no era otro más que él. Volvió a suspirar ahora estando solo.

Observó la imagen de sí mismo que el espejo que miraba le ofrecía de él: Unos ojos tristes ocultos bajo la indiferencia de su mirada, una nula sonrisa en su rostro… y el cuerpo de un niño inseguro de sí mismo; sí, un niño, no un adulto: aún le faltaba por crecer, puede ser que tuviese quizás en esos momentos alrededor de dieciséis años, pero su rostro todavía conservaba la facciones de un infante, no las de un hombre. Palpó con la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha la fría superficie del cristal en el sector de su rostro, contemplando la infelicidad de este, donde se asomaban de sus ojos las gotas sin caer de su llanto silencioso.

"_Ya no eres un niño, Pride…"_pensó en esos momentos, al cerrar sus ojos y recordar algunas cosas que le hacían ver que nada en el mundo ni nadie perteneciente a él eran de la forma que había soñado que eran.

La nota ahora estaba sobre la cama, abierta: Las relucientes palabras escritas con un color dorado oscuro se leían claramente en un triste mensaje para él.

‹_Querido hijo: _

_Ha llegado finalmente el momento de que logres el propósito por el que fuiste creado. Ponte las ropas que Envy te ha entregado y luego él te llevará ante mí: te diré con detalles cual será tu misión. Te estaré esperando _

_Padre›_

Releyó la nota por milésima vez en la mañana, letra por letra, palabra por palabra. Una vana idea de cual serían los planes de su creador se le vino a la cabeza, quizás tuvieran que ver con "él" a quien su hermano Envy nombraba varias veces ante su presencia, fuera como un murmullo que había creído que no había oído, o como un reproche de esos tantos que él le daba… o incluso durante los dolorosos castigos que le daba cuando no le había obedecido en una orden que en su criterio consideró ridícula.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, preocupado por saber que tal luciría con esas extrañas ropas azules puestas, que parecía ser uniformes. Intentó en su cabeza crear una sencilla imagen de cómo se vería vestido de esa forma; mas por una extra razón le costaba pensar en eso, porque le dolía ¿recordarlo?

Todavía observándose en el espejo, comenzó a despojarse de la primera de sus prendas: aquel top negro cayó al suelo, cerca de sus pies mientras se levantaba para observarse mejor en el espejo. Las otras prendas corrieron con la misma suerte, cayendo desordenadamente por el suelo a medida que se acercaba lentamente hacia el espejo para contemplarse. Tan solamente se dejó puesta la ropa interior. Volteó el rostro hacia la cama, donde se hallaba la ropa nueva que debía usar para complacer a su Padre. Caminó nuevamente en dirección hacia ella, tomando con suma delicadeza y cuidado el traje entre sus manos: parte por parte lo fue analizando, inseguro de la forma en que debía ponérselo y el cómo usarlas.

-Que mal…—musitó, al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo vestirse.

Escuchó tras suyos los familiares pasos de su hermano mayor antes de entrar con brusquedad a la habitación, pateando la puerta que por poco se había roto con ese golpe. Aquella puerta era realmente resistente, pues ninguna otra había durado tanto como ella.

-¡Maldita puerta!—se molestó tan sólo al llegar—Pride, ¿estás…? –se quedó de hielo al ver la visión que sus ojos le presentaban: Pride estaba casi desnudo arrodillado en el suelo, apoyado de codos en el borde de su cama— ¿…listo?—terminó de decir, luego que ese nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar se le soltara finalmente.

-Envy…—susurró su nombre, tras una sonrisa pequeña, una semejante a la que se ve con una pequeña, pero dulce ilusión.

Él parpadeó unas veces al oírle hablar: Tenía miedo de entrar y ver nuevamente a aquel que había sido el último en darle muerte varias veces… de una forma que deseaba olvidar. Comprendió entonces que no era una buena idea jugar con él, sobre todo ahora. Pero, viéndole tan inocente nuevamente, sonriendo como antes cuando él entraba le hacía dudar sobre su decisión de no maltratarlo.

En ese momento, la idea de que tuviera más de una personalidad cobraba más sentido.

Viendo que su hermano mayor no reaccionaba como solía hacerlo, una mueca de decepción marcó su rostro. Tal vez… él aún no le había perdonado por lo de la otra vez. Dirigió su mirada al suelo, inseguro sobre lo que debía hacer.

-Al parecer ni siquiera has comenzado a vestirte—se inclinó hasta él, tomando con su mano izquierda su mentón para que él le viera a los ojos—Que malo eres ¿Es que ahora te has puesto exhibicionista?—recorrió su rostro, bajando hasta sus labios, quitando allí su mano para mirarlo fijamente. No podía evitar ser así con él.

Él bajó nuevamente la mirada, avergonzado.

-No sé cómo vestirme…

-Y no me extraña—comprendió Envy al oírle, evitando ser "malo" con él, sobre todo porque ahora sí sabía a las consecuencias a las que debería enfrentarse si actuaba demasiado "mal" con su pequeño hermano—Nunca te has vestido con ropa como ésta.

-¿Podrías…? –Titubeó un poco antes de continuar la pregunta— ¿Ayudarme a vestir?

El mayor se le quedó mirando unos instantes antes de responder.

Seleccionó las prendas y le indicó paso a paso al rubio cómo ponérselas, ayudándolo también en algunas cosas que no entendía bien sobre la vestimenta.

-Es incómoda—dijo de repente, mientras Envy le arreglaba la chaqueta—Nunca antes había estado usando algo así.

-O porque casi nunca estás vestido—rió a lo bajo con toques de perversión.

El mayor se alejó de él para contemplar el trabajo que había hecho. Con las vestimentas militares puestas, Pride se parecía muchísimo más a él, algo que obviamente no le gustó en lo absoluto. Detestaba la idea de que tuviera que verlo vestido así y odiaba a Padre por obligarlo a lucir tan parecido a él, y encargarlo a su cuidado, a sabiendas del inmenso odio que su corazón albergaba por aquel que tenía en frente. Intentando calmarse, cerró los ojos para tratar de apartar sus pensamientos de cualquier cosa que fuera "Edward Elric" o que tuviese relación con él llenara sus pensamientos. Repasó con la mirada cada detalle de la vestimenta del joven homúnculo frente a él, dándose cuenta entonces de que algo faltaba para que le recordara odiosamente a él.

-La trenza—murmuró, acercándose hasta el pequeño que se encontraba de pié frente a la cama—Falta que te haga la trenza.

Pride movió la cabeza hacia un lado sin comprender.

-Siéntate en la cama para que pueda peinarte—dichas las palabras, el pequeño homúnculo de inmediato le obedeció, sentándose en el acto de rodillas. Envy imitó su posición tras él. Cogió de la mesita de noche la peineta y cepilló las rubias hebras de su hermano en silencio, sin emitir palabra alguna. Ninguno de los dos decía nada y dentro de la habitación sólo se escuchaba el ruido de sus respiraciones levemente.

-Tú… ¿Todavía está enojado conmigo?—preguntó finalmente Pride, reuniendo el valor para hablarle y preguntarle aquello que tanto temía.

Envy comenzó a jalar fuertemente de los mechones del cabello al hacer la trenza con algo de rabia contenida. Pride se quejó débilmente en temor a que su hermano le regañara.

-¿Enojado por qué?—le respondió con otra pregunta, fingiendo que no entendía la razón por la cual él pensara que estaba molesto por su culpa.

Pride tragó saliva.

-Por lo de ayer…—comenzó a decir en un hilillo de voz—Realmente no sé qué fue lo que pasó, ni siquiera por qué, pero…—bajó la mirada, sin creer que su hermano pudiera perdonarle, pero la inseguridad con la que le hablaba le dejaba a Envy en evidencia que el pequeño tenía el temor de que sus disculpas fueran rechazadas—cuando te vi en el suelo sangrando yo…. ¡perdóname!—exclamó de repente, mientras Envy jalaba de su cabello con brusquedad al peinarle—¡Nunca quise herirte!

El de cabellos verdosos sonrió con malicia.

-¡Ah! Con que era por eso…—terminó de hacer la trenza, buscando en la mesita de noche un elástico al tanto en que su mano izquierda sostenía el peinado para que no se desarmara—…pues la verdad es que no estoy enojado contigo—le habló de manera desinteresada, como si aquel a quien le dijera las palabras fuera un pequeño que decía idioteces.

-¿De verdad?—él estaba incrédulo ¡Le estaba perdonando!— ¡Gracias! ¡Te prometo que nunca más volveré a hacerte daño!

El mayor terminó de enrollar el elástico en su trenza, finalizando su trabajo.

-No te preocupes… dudo mucho que vuelvas a hacerlo—Retrocedió hacia atrás de un brinco— ¡Listo!

Pride se tocó con sus manos cuidadosamente la trenza hacia atrás

Se observó en el espejo, caminando hacia él. Se dio un giro completo, luciendo su nueva a apariencia.

-¿Qué tal me veo?—le preguntó entusiasmado

Envy lo miró un con deje de nostalgia, sin poder compartir su alegría

-Te ves bien.

El de orbes vacías bajó la mirada avergonzado, mientras un color carmín pintaba levemente sus mejillas

-¿Me parezco a Edward?—preguntó de súbito

El de cabellos verdes abrió sus ojos de par en par al escucharle

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pride sonrió, entristecido.

-No creo que pueda llegar a ser como él…

* * *

**Shadir:** O.o, pues supongo que Pride es... Pride a fin de cuentas, es algo sádico en algunas ocasiones, pero es tranquilito la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo... no hagan enojar a Pride XD

Pues, algo de Lógico debía tener que fuera Envy el tutor de Pride, porque como en su vida pasada el segundo era tan odiado por el primero, cada vez que Envy le maltrataba dentro del inocente Pride crecía la oscuridad del odio y el rencor que tarde o temprano cobrarían todas a Envy, y le salió muy caro al final. Besos

**Espe Kuroba:** Pues Envy ha despertado la sed de sangre oculta en Pride, ahora, sabesmos que no es tan inocente y que es capaz de matar si así lo necesita. La oscurida le puede cegar a tal extremo... aunque normalmente sabe controlarse n.n Puede matar cuando quiere... y cerrarle la boca a Envy. Gracias por comentar

**neliam91: **Muchas gracias n.n, pues de verdad el fic sale solito n.nU, aunque los caps se tardan un poco más de escribir debido a que mi vida normalmente me lo impide, espero que te haya gustado también este cap.

**Fraise Kers :** La verdad hay bien pocos fics de Pride ;.; cosa que no me gusta porque yo adoro a este personaje. Sip, tengo el juego pero todavía no lo he terminado (los juegos no son lo mío) sin embargo, la historia de BBI logró cautivarme por completo. Gracias por comentar en el fanfic!!

**Murtilla :** La verdad eso sólo lo sabe Pride n.nU, creo que oculta algo, Mas mientras esté Envy arrepentido de todo lo que le hizo, todo bien. Gracias por comentar

**Nebyura**: Eso sonó muy gore, pero a Pride le gusta mucho la sangre... le hace "cambiar" en ciarta forma, conocerce mejor a sí mismo. A veces ni siquiera comprendo por qué lo termino poniendo así XD. Sólo, no molesten a Pride o.O no es aconsejable XD, Gracias por comentar n.n

**Inugami83 :** Sí, si: demasiado raro para mi gusto también, pero él es bueno, sabe controlarse. Me alegro de que el cap anterior te haya subido el ánimo. Muchas gracias por comentar...

Jaja, tu Omake de lo más gracioso XDDDDDDDDDD. He de confesar que Pride quiere mucho a Envy... lo quiere de desayuno xD (He puesto demasiadas indirectas de Envy/Pride, creo que ya es hora de hacerles un fic donde puedan confesar su amor libremente XD) Muchos beso y ánimos

**haneko-chan:** El pobre Pridecito se va a sentir muy triste de que ya no le hagan mimos, se va a poner a llorar T.T (De hecho, en este mismo instante está a mi lado amenazándome con su Hoz por haberle puesto así de Psicópata XD) Na, Pride es amor y lo sigo creyéndolo XD. Gracias por comentar n.n


	13. Mentira

**Al fin actualización ._. **

**quedan dos capis más para el final.**

**Y no, no hay Pride/Winry aquí por si preguntan (que Ed y Winry hayan sido amigos influye, además pueden hablar mucho tiempo. que Pride hable con Winry no significa que Winry sea el amor de la vida de Pride), sólo por si las dudas n.n **

**¡Espero les guste!**

**

* * *

**

13—Mentira

Alzó la mirada desde el libro que leía completamente absorto entre sus páginas. La luz de sol golpeándole la cara mientras leía en el jardín era para él una experiencia completamente nueva. Observó el sol en el cielo y los colores celestes de este, junto con manchas blancas de nubes hechas de algodón de azúcar. Su mundo era de colores, de matices alegres. Una sonrisa pequeña apreciada solamente en sus cercanías hacía notar al mundo—en su forma—que era feliz, a su manera, pero era feliz.

Los pasos de una joven llamaron su atención: el jardín era grande, pero silencioso; cualquier movimiento que rompiera la armonía de su tranquilidad hacía que alzara la mirada por malas experiencias anteriores. Observó a una muchacha detenerse a sólo unos cuantos pasos de la mesa de jardín en la que se hallaba leyendo. Mirando sus ojos azules asustados y su cabellera rubia color del sol, la observó sin mostrar alegría ni tristeza: un sentimiento neutro. No había ni el más milésimo detalle de la sonrisa en su rostro, sólo una mirada serena.

—Edward…—pronunció ella, inmóvil. Paralizada por aquel extraño sentimiento de verlo con vida ahí frente a sus ojos. Tenía pensadas las palabras. Mas en aquellos instantes se sintió tonta al olvidarlas frente a él. Lágrimas de alegría comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos—. Has vuelto, ¡Estás vivo, Ed!—se llevó ambas manos a la boca en un intento fallido por reprimir sus gemidos. Aquel que fingía ser por quien lloraba volvió a sonreír vanamente, pero fue todo lo que ella necesitó para comenzar a llorar de felicidad

—He vuelto…—le seguía sonriendo, ella no cabía de la alegría ni cuanta dicha estaba sintiendo.

Pero él simplemente fingía entenderla, no lo hacía en lo absoluto

—Ed…—sumido en sus pensamientos, no se percató de aquella maniobra de esa mujer cuyo nombre desconocía. Ella había apresado su cuerpo con el agarre cálido de sus manos, mientras se apoyaba en su pecho y llorabas sus lágrimas en su hombro. Sintió extrañamente una nueva sensación recóndita en su ser que le produjo aquel contacto con aquella humana que le tocaba.

Entonces… ¿Aquello era Amor?

Amor…

Eso que buscó tanto tiempo, tanto que deseó poder sentirse querido y comprendido. Que sus palabras fueran escuchadas y que alguien estuviera ahí con él velando por sus sueños, soñando junto a él. Alguien que le comprendiese, alguien que le abrazara durantes las noches oscuras de pesadillas insufribles; deseaba, más que todo en este mundo, tener aquello que ahora tenía descansando de sus sollozos en su pecho, mientras él se quedaba inmóvil como un niño ante lo desconocido.

Entonces ¿Por qué no podía sonreír? ¿Por qué no era feliz?

¡Ah! Por supuesto… Es porque no debía tenerlo, podía, pero no debía…

—Te he echado mucho de menos—alzó la mirada hacia aquel a quien abrazaba con afecto. El sol, la calidez del día, el cantar de las aves…. Winry pensaba que aquel momento había sido hecho sólo para ellos dos. Él que permanecía sereno, pensativo ante las mil y una cosas que debía pasar por su mente. Ella lo miró hacia arriba, percatándose en ese instante de un detalle del cual no se había percatado—. ¡Mírate!—exclamaba alegre, apartándose de él tomada de ambas manos enlazadas contra la suya para no peder contacto—. ¡Has crecido un montón!—le sonrió, cerrando sus ojos en el acto.

Pride lamentaba no poder recordar el nombre de aquella muchacha de los ojos azules.

Winry le veía como una perfecta ilusión ideada por sus deseos en sueños de volver a verle nuevamente. Esa idea de que toda aquella magia resultara una mentira la hizo bajar la mirada, intentando encontrar a su alrededor, al lado de aquella perfección de momento, una señal de que nada de aquello era real.

Esa señal jamás llegó.

O tal vez, aquella inesperada aparición de cierta persona interrumpiendo aquel maravilloso momento no lo había considerado como aquella señal que estaba esperando

-Al…— salió lentamente de los labios de ella como parte de ese sueño en que creía estar viviendo. El joven rubio de ojos color cobre miraba la escena del re-encuentro entre ambos desde el silencio, sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara hasta ese momento que él les observaba a lo lejos. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa pícara, pero alegre, con la que se acercaba hacia ambos hasta llegar junto a ellos. Winry miró a ambos "hermanos" y comprobó una cosa: sin importar que Edward haya crecido durante el tiempo que estuvo perdido, Alphonse siempre seguiría siendo el más alto de los dos, aunque de momento sólo le pasara por unos tres centímetros— ¿Estabas espiando?—preguntó ella, una vez que el mencionado había saludado a su hermano con una sonrisa que no le fue devuelta de parte de él, algo que por leves segundos ella notó como le entristecía al menor

-¿Yo? Claro que no…—mentía, ocultando la risita que aquel sonrojo de ella le causaba ante esa ocasión. Pride por su parte, se mantuvo callado observando y analizando sus comportamientos.

Era verdad: Padre le había enviado con ellos, encubriéndole con la identidad del hombre a partir del que fue creado. A los ojos de todos lo de ese lugar, Ed había regresado en extrañas circunstancias poco tiempo después de que las búsquedas se hubieron cesadas y se le había dado por muerto a raíz de ello. Sin embargo extrañamente un día de la nada había sido encontrado herido por un campesino en un huerto cuando cosechaba. Para todos, aquello se había tratado de un milagro, una auténtica obra de un ser divino. Sorprendidos todos le fueron a ver uno a uno, mas para desgracia de ellos, aquella desventura sufrida por el mayor de los Elric había tenido al parecer una evidente secuela: tenía amnesia, no recordaba nada. Para su sorpresa, nada a aquellos parecía molestarles, ni el hecho de que no pudiera agradecerle sus preocupaciones porque ni siquiera conocía los nombres de las caritativas personas que venían a diario a verle.

Logró mentirles, logró engañarles a todos únicamente con su apariencia… y por ello, por esa maldita mentira se aborrecía a sus adentros. No entendía como Padre le ordenaba acabar con el mundo donde todas esa personas que parecieron quererle tanto existían.

Recordaría por siempre el momento en que el joven que hablaba amenamente con la muchacha de los ojos azules, le vio por primera vez: Fue una sensación tan extraña, verle primero paralizado, sin creerlo, verle sonreír mientras lloraba refugiado entre sus brazos que cuando él se encontraba en la cama de el hospital. Ese había sido el primer encuentro que había ejercido con un humano de esa forma. Antes había venido un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos de igual color, que pidió verle de forma inmediata y que, al parecer por su cargo, su petición fue accedida. Habló con él unos minutos, breves para se precisos. El hombre que respondía al nombre de Roy le hacía diversas preguntas complicadas de las que por suerte logró safarse sin mayores problemas gracias a todas esa "absurda lectura"—como le llamaba Envy a su estudio—que le dio ideas útiles en esos momentos de tensión. Ese hombre no volvió más. Lo último que recordaba Pride sobre él era esa intensa mirada de desconfió que le dirigió al abandonar la habitación; aquella imagen se le había grabado con fuego en su cabeza.

Winry le consultó a Al por la hora, y éste le contestó de inmediato consultando su reloj de alquimista. La joven se asombró descubriendo como velozmente el tiempo se había ido volando en dicha conversación y re-encuentro con el hermano mayor que no musitó palabra alguna en toda la conversación entre los tres. Se excusó antes de irse alegando que tenía un asunto del taller que debía atender. Al comprendió perfectamente y le ofreció a guiarla hasta la puerta, ofrecimiento al cual ella se negó. Vio por última vez antes de irse el rostro de "Edward Elric", y su mirada se posaba en las orbes doradas que carecían de brillo, que le extrañó: En sus ojos siempre se le veía esa chispa de vida que le hacía sobreponerse a las penurias, que le demostraba a ella que a pesar de todo, él aún podía sonreírle. Los ojos de aquel Edward que tenía enfrente era, absolutamente, todo lo opuesto: veía en el cristal de sus ojos la tristeza más profunda, la soledad eterna y por sobre todo, pedía a gritos un cariño que le estaba siendo negado.

Pride se preguntaba si algún día recobraría todos sus recuerdos…

… y por sobre todo, si alguna vez lograría adivinar el nombre de aquella mujer…

* * *

**Nebyura:** Me alegra que te haya dado ternirita. Imagina´rmelo así fue genial. Lo otro supongo que con éste cap lo habrás entendido ^^ Gracias por comentar

**neliam_91:** Gracias por comentar. No te preocupes, probablemente pronto haga otro fic como este, o una continuación, la verdad es que aún no me decido.

**Shadir:** Sabía que tenía que darle ése título XD, aunque siempre supe que Pride podría ser así de melancólico. Gracias por comentar.

**haneko-chan:** Creo que puedo ayudar con eso. 1, Pride lo sabe, 2, es un doble cara, 3, busca afecto... Ahora que lo pienso, también extrañaré terminar éste fic T.T. Me alegran mucho tus comentarios, espero y sigas leyendo ;)

**Inugami Elric :** Hay, logré enternecerte :3 es que Pride es tan inocente. Sólo pide afecto y ser aceptado, T.T por qué siempre me pongo triste cuando pienso eso. Ok, este fic me conmieve y ya estoy creyendo que es como un hijo mío T.T le tengo demasiado afecto.

Amo tus Omakes, jajaja, eso me hiso reír bastante. Pero me da penita pensar que cuando se acabe el fic ya no los veré más. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por comentar, ¡muchos besos!

**Murtilla :** Ok, me he tardado demasiado en actualizar. Intentaré que no sea más así.

**Espe Kuroba :** Edward era alguien importante, estoy segura que tiene más de un propósito con él. Quería a Edward, pero prefiero a Pride XD Gracias por comentar.


	14. Traición

**Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que luego de leer este capítulo van a odiarme... **

**¡Penultimo capítulo del fanfic! ¡Gracias infinitas a los lectores que se han tomado su tiempo en dejar un review!**

**Repito nuevamente para que a nadie le quepa duda alguna: Este fanfic no es PriWin (Pride/Winry) he escrito antes fanfics de esos dos, pero éste no es uno de ellos, es más, deseaba que fuera GEN con insinuaciones de alguna que otra pareja )Soy incapáz de escribir algo que no lleve amor ) Les dio esto porque tal vez haya una confución por lo que están a punto de leer, pero sólo tienen que leer hasta el final para comprobarlo.**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo! (aunque por lo que me he demorado... parece que va a llover XD) **

**

* * *

**

**14—Traición **

Podía observarlos a ambos con claridad desde su asiento. No era que no lo invitarán a sus conversación, de hecho lo habían convidado a charlar con ellos en varios momentos de la misma, pero era él quien se negaba a hablar con ambos, más por un tema de temor a equivocarse en algo y decir alguna cosa que resultara sospechoso: ante ese miedo tan creciente en él, decidió callar y evitar cualquier malentendido que pudiera perjudicarlo, a él y a su adorado Padre.

Envy se lo había dicho la noche anterior, apareciendo en su ventana trasformado en un gato tras la atenta mirada de la luna que contempló su transformación al revelar su verdadera identidad. Pride estaba recostado bajo las mantas de la cama, pero cuando vio a ese extraño felino de ojos violáceos, supo enseguida que se trataba de su hermano mayor. Se sentó sobre la cama y contempló atentamente su transformación.

—Hola, Hermano.

La sonrisa cínica de Envy se mostró en toda la extensión de su rostro cuando oyó sus palabras saludándole.

—Veo que me reconociste—se movió hasta él, sentándose a su lado cruzado de una sola pierna al tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en una de sus manos—. Muy bien, pequeño, muy bien.

Pride bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

— ¿Traes nuevas ordenes sobre mi proceder desde ahora?—preguntó en tono neutro, mientras sus ojos arenosos miraban sin interés alguno a quien llamaba por cariño "Hermano Mayor" Cariño que ya no recordaba el por qué había surgido, si ahora por ese ser sentado a su lado no sentía más que cierta repulsión y… otras cosas que prefería guardar en secreto, porque le resultaban dolorosas, verdaderamente dolorosas de recordar.

Negó con la cabeza, moviendo sus verdes cabellos engominados como los de una palmera, algo que siempre le había hecho gracias a Pride. Mas cada vez que le decía "palmera" como juego a su querido hermano, terminaba en el suelo lleno de marcas de sus nudillos sobre sus rostro y pecho.

—No, tú tienes que arreglártelas para salir de esta…

—Pero ¿Cómo? Creo que sospechan, sobre todo uno que dicen que se llama Roy Mustang.

Envy se apoyó esta vez en ambas manos, pensativo totalmente.

—Mmmm, creo que él será un inconveniente para nuestros planes—reflexionó, pasando la mano bajo su barbilla—. Lo mejor será que logres convencerlo de una forma.

— ¿Cómo?

—Demuéstrale que eres Edward—le contestó, como si realmente aquello fuera tan sencillo. Parecía no entender que era eso lo que él estaba tratando todo aquel tiempo

—No es tan fácil—le contesta, con voz serena. No quiere salirse de sus casillas por una respuesta boba como la que ha recibido por parte de su hermano.

—No, es obvio que no es fácil—contestó de mala gana, reclinándose hacia atrás para que su encorvada espalda tuviera el respaldo suave y placentero que le otorgaba la cama.

— ¿Sugerencias, entonces?—se atrevió a preguntarle, estirando su cuerpo de igual forma como la había hecho él antes. Quedando a su lado frente a frente.

La noche pasaba a través de la ventana, la luna se cubría los ojos con las nubes, ese pequeño pañuelo blanco para no mirarlos.

Pride pasaba su mano izquierda por sobre el pecho cubierto de su Envy. Le gustaba ese tacto, siempre le había guaseado tocarlo mientras se sentía perdido, como en esos momentos. Envy nunca le reclamaba nada, porque él también lo disfrutaba.

—No me gusta estar acá…

—Tienes que quedarte, son órdenes de Padre.

—Yo quiero estar contigo, siempre…—se apoyaba se sus brazos y se levantaba de lado medianamente, al tiempo en que su mano izquierda temerosa acariciaba las facciones de su hermano mayor—Te necesito…. mucho.

Envy sonreía medianamente, tal vez porque sabía que en verdad, aquella sería la última vez que estarían juntos. Doliera lo que doliera, no podía evitar algo que por experiencia, sabía iba a ocurrir.

—No quiero dejarte tampoco—exclamó de corrido, moviéndose bruscamente ante las suaves caricias con las que lo atendía su aprendiz—. Pero, sabes bien como yo que no es posible.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntaba con ojos inocentes, los mismos que con el paso del tiempo le habían cautivado, y que ahora extrañaba con demasía.

—Porque nosotros no somos libres.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque Padre es quien nos manda.

— ¿Por…?

— ¿Sabes que odio tus "¿por qué?"?—le recordó en tono brusco, apartándose de la misma forma de él—.Sabes que te detesto…

Pride bajó la mirada. En su rostro no se reflejaba la tristeza de aquel rechazo evidente que había recibido su cariño por su hermano, sino que se mostraba como una pequeña sonrisa melancólica, burlándose al algo tan obvio que no había visto.

—Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido…

Entonces cerró los ojos, y no los abrió sino hasta que se hubo calmado. Sus ojos aún se veían cristalinos.

**&&&**

Winry era la que más intentaba acercarse a él, al igual que Al siempre intentaban mostrarle viejas fotografías que no hacían otra cosas más que atormentarlo horrendamente, mas ellos no tenían idea alguna; y ni él tampoco hacer que ellos supieran de sus sufrimientos.

—Me duele la cabeza—atinó a decir la vez en que volvían a hablar y él, sintiéndose mal por no poder decir nada de lo que tuviera certeza diría Edward Elric, quiso escabullirse. Siempre evadía las conversaciones sobre su pasado de una u otra forma…

Pero sabía que había algo cada día más extraño en ellos.

**&&&**

Se miró al espejo, vigilando cada detalle en su lugar, como por ejemplo aquel cabello travieso que se enmarañaba entre los otros o en sus cara. Realmente lo detestaba por aquello, y mientras se preocupaba por mantenerlo en su lugar usando los diversos artilugios que tenía a su disposición: la peineta, por ejemplo, le era de gran ayuda en eso momentos. Notó como en ella se veían algunas hebras largas de cabellos doradas, que creyó en ese instante eran suyas, pero tras pasar el cepillo en su cabello y tener esas jaquecas, se dio cuenta de la realidad: esos eran los cabellos de Edward Elric

"_I__diota, idiota"_ se detestaba, ahora tenía muy pocas energías y apenas veía con claridad su alrededor… cayendo en ese instante rendido ante el cansancio

Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente tras aquel malestar, comprobó con horror como el reloj marcaba las doce de la noche. Ya con Winry—la muchacha de los ojos azules—había quedado de encontrarse a esa hora para hablar de algo, algo que no le había dicho porque quería fuera una sorpresa para él; sin entender, accedió a su petición para familiarizarse con los humanos, por más raro que parecieran sus aptitudes en momentos como aquellos. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse quedado descansando tanto tiempo. Y ella estaría molesta, con justificación lo estaría.

El lugar donde lo había citado era un pequeño almacén a las afueras de Rizembul, uno que hace tiempo atrás según le explicaba ella, fue un negocio en quiebra y que ahora estaba abandonado. A él le extrañaba que hubiese elegido un lugar tan solitario para su encuentro y en base a eso surgieron mil ideas en su mente de las que renegaba con sonrojos…

Pero…

Nunca había estado con una mujer en "esa clase" de situaciones…

¿Cómo iba a enfrentarlas entonces?

Tragó saliva, no estaba listo aún para algo así y de alguna forma debería ingeniárselas para lograr safarse de tan comprometida situación.

Entró al almacén en la oscuridad, buscando con la nula vista que tenía en esos momentos la silueta de la joven mujer que le había invitado a ese lugar. Buscó y buscó con la mirada y no la hallaba. Llegó a pensar incluso que se había cansado de esperarle tanto y se había ido finalmente, dejándolo plantado entonces a él. Dio un suspiro al pensar aquello que probablemente era real.

Pensó en irse cuando la halló finalmente a unos escasos metros de ella. Se acercó cauteloso para darle una sorpresa, en silencio sin provocar ruido alguno. Era ágil en eso, se lo había enseñado Envy como táctica de ataque. Estando tan cerca suyo la abrazó por detrás evitando que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento.

—Te atrapé—pronunció suavemente en su oído cuando la escuchó estremecerse por el contacto repentino—Eres mía…

La sintió con la respiración cortada, como si hubiese quedado en shock

—De verdad, quería que no vinieras…—tomó en su mano izquierda la derecha de él que la aprisionaba en ese abrazo—No debiste…

-Vine porque tú me lo pediste extrañó ante sus palabras, creyendo que había hecho algo que la había molestado—. Estoy aquí porque me llamaste. Llegué tarde y lo siento… no volverá a ocurrir ¿De acuerdo? En serio no quise incomodarte.

Ella soltó un triste respiro.

—Quiero creerte, de verdad quiero hacerlo.

— ¿No me crees?

—Me cuesta mucho creerte, es sólo eso. Tú no tienes la culpa, al menos quiero creer eso.

—Al menos crees en mí… eso es un consuelo—la tomó de los hombros obligándola a mirarle a sus ojos vacíos en medio de la oscuridad. Por alguna extraña razón, se negaba a hacerlo.

Tras unos minutos de silencio y sólo miradas al vacío de los ojos del otro que no decían nada y se bloqueaban como una pared, sin poder ver unos lo que pensaba el otro.

—Ven, quiero vengas conmigo—la vio sonreír tristemente en la oscuridad. Obviamente la siguió a ciegas, confiado en ella.

Legaron más profundo en el almacén y no paró hasta que ella lo hizo. Se quedó detenida en un punto fijo de la habitación y esperó hasta que él llegara a su lado para abrazarla nuevamente. A Winry le entristecía que él tomara aquello como un juego y creyera que tomarla entre sus brazos fuera divertido

Pero ella tenía claro que estaban jugando con fuego.

—Te tengo—volvía a decirle, esta vez, tomándola de frente—No te vas a escapar más, niña traviesa—sentía cansancio y se apoyaba en su hombro como prueba de ello. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada y le costaba trabajo respirar, pero de igual manera intentaba aparentar como si nada—No te… escaparas… más—le decía, aferrándose más a ella.

Winry suspiró

—Tal vez en otras circunstancias, hubiéramos podido ser amigos de verdad—le dijo tristemente

Él con mirada de niño pequeño sin entender, se separó un poco de ella, tomándola de los brazos.

— ¿No somos amigos?

—No creo que lo que voy a hacerte te lo haga una amiga.

—Yo creo que sí somos amigos…

—No, no lo somos…

— ¿Por…?

—Sabes perfectamente porque te lo digo—le respondió con un abrazo y se aferró más fuerte a él—. Tal vez me vas a odiar después, en unos segundos más

—No pienso odiarte, Win: ni ahora ni nunca…

Respiró hondo y percibió su aroma. No era el mismo, lo sabía, pero aún así quedaba aquella esperanza en ella que le decía que sí era él.

—Perdóname…—dichas las palabras tristemente, se aferró más aún a él e intencionalmente, dejó caer una caja de sus bolsillos, abriéndose al contacto con el suelo.

Pride se sintió de piedra tras aquello.

-Que… pasó… Win…—le dijo, sin poder moverse ni quebrar aquel abrazo—No… puedo… moverme… qué ¿Qué has hecho?

-Lo siento…

—Esos son los cabellos de Edward Elric—oyó decir a una voz masculina de entre la nada, inmersa en aquella oscuridad—Son del verdadero Acero.

— ¿Qué intentas… decir?—seguía fingiendo, no podía darse el lujo de echarse atrás y estropear de esa forma los maravillosos planes de Padre.

—No sigas fingiendo, lo sabemos todo—dijo otra voz masculina tras él, mucho más infantil que la anterior—. Mi hermano nunca se bebía el café con leche.

—Y se molestaba cada vez que le decían enano u otros despectivos sobre su estatura—agregó la muchacha que lo abrazaba—Tú no eres Ed.

Las luces se encendieron en esos momentos, dejando a la vista a los dos hombres que se habían metido a hurtadillas en medio de lo que se suponía era una cita con la muchacha que lloraba en su abrazo, abrazo el cual no podía safarse por más que quisiera quitársela de encima.

— ¡Winry, aléjate de él!—le ordenó el muchacho de los ojos color cobre, ese al que tuvo que llamar los últimos días "Hermano"

Ella le hizo caso, sacándose del agarre de los brazos que la cubrían.

Fue en ese momento cuando Pride observó los cabellos dorados del suelo, iguales a los del peine de antes… y como en el suelo estaba dibujado aquel extraño circulo de transmutación.

—No puede ser—tragó saliva, apretando los puños—. Tú… me traicionaste.

Ella seguía llorando, arrodillada en el suelo al ver la suerte que correría aquel que una vez llamó amigo.

—Ahora, es hora de acabar con tu existencia…—Roy Mustang salió a escena, colocándose mejor el guante en su mano, listo y dispuesto a atacar.

* * *

**Shadir:** Mi podre Pride sufre siempre T.T Gracias por comentar.

**Nebyura **: Crei que lo que acabas de leer ha contestado tus dudad. Es una lastima en realidad y ya me odie cuando después de mucho encontré el cap, pero innegablemente tenía que pasar. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**neliam_91 :** Ok, estoy segura que con esto ya te hice sufir mucho. Gracias por escribirme.

**ANGIE2000:** Gracias por el cumplido n.n me hace muy feliz aunque no sé si de repente es idea mía o creo que después de haber leido el cap estas odiándome. Seguro que así. Estoy segurísima también que no serás la única. Gracias nuevamente.

**Inugami Elric :** Tú si que no me odias ahora, verdad *ojitos de cachorrito* Ok, sé que la embarré y normalmente le echaría la culpa a Brune por no darme mi ración de PriWin necesaria. Lo digo: sin una inyección de PriWin no puedo andar de buenas XD si hablamos de parajas het es mi favorita aunque aquí la destrocé completamente. Lloré escribiendo la tu Omake navideño, tan PriWinezco *O* te adoro por eso. Extrañaré tus Omakes T^T. Gracias por tu apoyo en toda la historia.

**Murtilla:** Creeme que no eres la única, te lo aseguro. Gracias por el comentario.

**Kaguya-hime Shiro :** Envy tiene lo suyo. Es tan amorosamente perfecto (?) Bueno, las marcas son cubiertas con el poder que Pride aprendió para eso, podríamos decir que su camuflaje. Todo puede pasar ahora en el último capítulo que se está horneando, todo. Gracias por el review


	15. Fin

**Dije que iba a actualizar tods mis fics semanalmente (compromisos, compromiso) eso rige desde la próxima semana, pero ¿qué más da? sé que algunos (y espero no estar equivocada XD) mueren por saber en desenlace de esta historia. Así que, en breve, la leerán.**

**NOTA: LEER LAS NOTAS AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, antes de las respuestas a los comentarios.**

**¡¡Gracias por haberme acompañado en este fanfic! Sin su apoyo constante tal vez nunca habría visto la luz y no sería lo que hoy es para mi y para muchos de ustedes lo que es. **

**¡Tengan un lindo día! n.n un beso grande para todos(as) **

**

* * *

**

15—. Fin

Cuando pensaba en su muerte, él había creído que no podía ser tan malo, porque después de todo, ya había muerto hace algunos años atrás. Había muerto también cientos de veces durante su vida homúncula a manos de su hermano Envy, o por culpa propia. No podía imaginarse una muerte distinta a todas ellas: una muerte sin retorno alguno.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba allí, de pie jadeante ante lo inevitable, haciendo frente a un destino con pasaje a ida, pero no de vuelta.

Cuando pensaba en su muerte, toda su mente se revolvía entre ideas, imaginando posibles escenarios dónde ocurriría: el "cómo", "cuándo", "quién" y "por qué" también estaban presentes. Jamás pudo imaginárselo por completo, porque cuando lo hacía, una extraña sensación de angustia le atravesaba el pecho y se quedaba abrazado a sus rodillas de un lado en posición fetal ante esa idea que siempre le impidió darle un final a los escenarios de su mente.

¿Alguien derramaría una lágrima por él? ¿Le extrañarían?

Ante la evidente negativa a todas sus preguntas, él se escudaba tras sus brazos para apartar los tristes pensamientos.

_No sabía quien era. Sin recuerdos y sin alma _

Volvió al presente y los miró a todos esos conocidos que querían matarlo. Entonces comprendió:

_No tenía nada ni a Nadie. Él estaba completamente solo _

—Puedes matarme a mí, pero no a lo que soy—Dirigió sus ojos hacia Mustang—. Aunque me mates, otro vendrá a tomar mi lugar. Aunque mates a cualquiera de mi familia, siempre habrá otro gustoso en reemplazarle—Rió. No supo si en esos momentos lo hacía por burla o porque estaba siendo vencido por la locura.

Miró a la muchacha por el rabillo del ojo. Ella estaba asustada, sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas mientras sollozaba. Él imaginó que para ella lo que estaba viendo debía suponer una gran herida, y no la culpaba; porque incluso para él era doloroso. Quiso alejar sus tristezas y sobre todo, su culpa: Ella debía estar suponiendo que todo eso estaba ocurriendo por su causa, porque ella lo había engañado para ir hasta allí y tenderle esa emboscada.

No la culpaba, en absoluto. Desde un principio sabía que eso iba a ocurrir, aunque ingenuamente tratara de negarlo, creyendo que ellos no serían capaces de lastimarlo, no mientras él no les hiciera daño ni después de lo bien que se habían portado con él. ¡Qué ingenuo era! Deseaba decirle que no se atormentara, que no derramara ni una lágrima más por él, porque no lo merecía. Sin embargo, en esos momentos tenía la garganta tan lastimada como otras partes de su cuerpo, que simplemente pudo emitir un leve quejido que la hizo llorar aún más, muy distante a un consuelo.

Vaya sorpresa: era incapaz de hacer algo bien por una maldita vez.

Sonrió. Al menos alguien estaba llorando por su causa, pero no las razones que hubiera deseado.

Su ex hermano lo miró también con tristeza. A diferencia del tipo de ojos rasgados, él aún se veía triste por matarlo, pero no era por él: era por la imagen de su hermano que veía cada que vez que lo miraba.

Pero no podía hacer nada. Su orgullo—o lo que quedaba de él—le impedía pedirle piedad a sus captores en su muerte. Eso habría sido demasiado humillante. Si iba a morir, lo haría dignamente como un homúnculo.

Todo tenía en la tierra su opuesto. Todo lo que tenía un principio tenía también un final. No había excepciones a las reglas. El tiempo fluía y las manecillas de ese reloj a las lejanía le indicaban que el tiempo jamás s detenía.

Tic-tac, tic-tac

Nunca.

Era desesperante saber que un día dejarías de escuchar ese sonido, y a la vez, lo era también saber que lo oirías por el resto de la eternidad sin detenerse congelado en una cápsula del tiempo, y ver perecer a quienes alguna vez conociste. Qué ironía. Los humanos nunca estaban conformes con sus elecciones.

Él nunca estuvo conforme con las suyas.

Si hubiera podido cambiar algo en su vida, sería el momento en que confió en aquellos que ahora le estaban dando muerte de una forma tan poco humana. No le lastimaban a muerte….

Pero le dolía. Le dolía como todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Para él no había esperanzas, ni un mañana, ni siquiera ese amanecer que se asomaba a lo lejos cuyos rayos tenues de sol lastimaban su ya de por sí dolidos ojos. Él no le lastimaba a propósito. Él sabía que si se acercaba demasiado al sol se quemaría.

Ése fue su error: confiar demasiado en los mismos humanos que estaban tratando de matarlo, sólo por ese deseo dentro de él que sentirse parte de algo, de tener un hogar al cuál regresar donde le brindarían eso que tanto añoró durante toda su existencia:

Amor

Buscaba a alguien a quien no le importara quién era ni lo que era. Que le diera un lugar en su vida, en su corazón. A él no le hubiera importado sentirse parte de una familia verdadera, propia: una que no le hiciera lastimar a quienes alguna vez quiso.

Ahora entendía por qué sus ojos estaban vacíos: porque se perdían en un abismo dónde no había nada más en frente de ellos a lo lejos. No había duda alguna:

Estaba condenado a estar solo por toda la eternidad.

Desgraciadamente se había dado cuenta muy tarde.

— ¡Muere!—Vociferó Roy Mustang chasqueando sus dedos por última vez. Ya lo había debilitado lo suficiente como para que no pudiera poner resistencia a sus ataques.

En esos momentos un resplandor de fuego sobre el círculo donde se hallaba el moribundo homúnculo llameó intensamente, tanto que creyeron que para él sería imposible salir de allí de no ser en cenizas. Cuando la llamarada cesó, vieron el enorme charco rojo sangre que estaba al medio del círculo de transmutación, a su lado, las huellas de unos pies descalzos aparecieron; siguiendo su rastro los dos hombres fijaron su vista en ellas, sólo para encontrase que éstas llegaban hasta el portón del almacén y allí terminaban

No había nada más allá.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**_Vaya momento en que elegí probar un final abierto -recibe tomatazos- Ok, a lo que vamos, sobre los otros proyectos con Pridecito leeendo. (No quiero revelar mucho a futuro.... ¿mantener la incognita?) Sus decisiones y opiniones pueden ayudar en los proyectos futuros (es que yo no me decido...) Me gustaría mucho y me haría muy feliz saberlas. _**

**_-el Envy/Ed!Pride va seguro, sólo que debo esperar a tener cinco caps hechos en mi fic EdxWin para poder iniciarlo (Conste que las reglas de los retos no las hice yo XD)_**

**_-Veamos... también quiero hacer un Ed!Pride/Edward, aunque la(s) trama(s) la(s) tengo difusa(s) XD_**

**_-Sobre eso... ¿Qué opinan de un Heiderich/Ed!Pride (OMG! Crack puro, pero esos dos son mis amores :3)_**

**_PD: No tengo ningún problema con hacer una secuela/segunda parte de "La melancolía de Pride" Sólo pidan si así lo desean n.n (A fin de cuentas yo me estreso, peo sin estrés no funciono a full XD)_**

* * *

**Shadir **: Y bien fuerte que le llegó. Aunque "perece" en el amanecer (chiste malo XD). Gracias por tu apoyo

**ANGIE2000:** Ok, ya me odias T.T, bueno, el puento es que no ganó (aunque como es final abierto...) Ok, eso también fue maligno de mi parte. Yo creo que Pride tiene espacio en su corazón para amar a todos, el problema es que no me decido con cual dejarlo XD. Gracias por tu review

**envy_homunculi :** Muchas gracias por el cumplido. Cuidate y gracias por comentar

**Nebyura:** Es que tal vez... Envy no quería ayudarlo porque... mmm digamos que no lo quería ver más (Eso es cruel, muy de él) pero Pride igual le adora... (O tra vez voy a llorar por imágenes en mi cabeza que se mueven... XD) Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Envy-pride'ed** : Voy a la velocidad que puedo, ¡Lo juro! lentol, pero seguro ;). Gracias por comentar.

**Kaguya-hime Shiro:** Ya Ok ¿tienen que recordarme siempre lo cruel que soy con algunos personajes? Valeeee, no es justo... . El Envy/Ed!Pride es seguro, sólo que deberás esperar un poco por lo ya mencionado anteriormente. Yo también amo esa pareja. Me dio tristeza este fic, ¿a ti también? no s´, lloré incluso aunque yolo escribí... Gracias por tu comentario


End file.
